


Recykling

by noemiharpia



Series: Rollercoaster uczuć [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Derek, College Student Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jackson is a Good Friend, London, M/M, Nice Jackson, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Feels, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Werewolf Jackson, slow build jackson whittemore/stiles stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Stiles jest zniszczony przez toksyczną relacje jaka łączyła go z Derekiem.Czuje się jak niepotrzebny śmieć.Próbuje jakoś zapomnieć i może zacząć odbudowywać dawnego siebie.Jackson cały czas kręci się gdzieś w pobliżu...Wszystko psuje się przez jedną, ładną, białą kopertę.* Tak wiem, że tytuł jest nieco.... dziwaczny, ale naprawdę nie znalazłam nic lepszego.





	1. Zakochałeś się, to twoja jedyna zbrodnia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To część serii ROLLERCOASTER UCZUĆ :)  
> 1\. W użyciu  
> 2\. Zużyty  
> 3\. Recykling

*******

Wszystko staje się dwa razy gorsze, odkąd dostaje to pieprzone zaproszenie. Kiedy odbiera pocztę, nie wie jeszcze, jaki będzie miała ona wpływ na jego dalsze życie. Jednak kiedy już trzyma w rękach ładną, białą kopertę ze swoim nazwiskiem napisanym pięknym pismem jest już za późno, by to cofnąć.

Doskonale wie, co znajdzie w środku, a mimo to i tak niedbale rozrywa elegancki, drogi papier. Taki jego malutki bunt przeciwko tej jebanej perfekcji. Wystarczy kilka pierwszych słów, żeby w jego klatce odezwał się tępy ból i zimno powoli rozprzestrzeniło się po całym ciele.

_'Mamy zaszczyt zaprosić pana Mieczysława Stilinskiego wraz z osobą towarzyszącą na uroczystość zawarcia związku małżeńskiego...'_

Nie musi czytać dalej, ale i tak to robi.

Może przez te wszystkie lata stał się masochistą i nawet tego nie zauważył?

 

Tak naprawdę nie myśli o niczym, kiedy sięga po telefon. Działa jak na autopilocie albo jakby był pijany. Znajomy ciąg cyfr jest dziwnie kojący.

– Co tam? – Głos Jacksona jest zmęczony i zaspany, i dopiero wtedy Stiles przypomina sobie, że przecież wczoraj była pełnia. – Czyżbyś się już za mną stęsknił?

– Um... – mamrocze Nie zdecydowanie Stilinski, bo tak właściwie, to co ma powiedzieć? –Szkoda, że wilkołaki nie mogą pić... potrzebuję towarzystwa do kieliszka... najwyżej ustawię sobie lustro po drugiej stronie stołu.

– Stiles, coś się stało?

– Tak... Nie. Nie wiem. To po prostu mnie wkurza. Czy on nie mógłby zapomnieć o moim istnieniu?

– Kto?

– Derek. Przysłał mi zaproszenie na swój pieprzony ślub!

– Ta... ja też dostałem. Dlaczego cię to tak... – Wilkołak milknie i Stiles może wręcz usłyszeć te elementy układanki, które wskakują na swoje miejsce. – Opowiesz mi na potem. Będę za dziesięć minut. Poczekaj z chlaniem na mnie! – rzuca na pożegnanie i po chwili słychać już tylko sygnał zakończonego połączenia.

 

*******

 

Nie ma pojęcia, co właśnie wyprawia. Powinien spać przez kolejne dziesięć godzin, a zamiast tego wskakuje w ciepłą bluzę i sportowe buty. Łapie w biegu kluczyki od samochodu.

Jakiś kwadrans później parkuje pod kamienicą, w której znajduje się kawalerka Stilinskiego. Nie rozumie, dlaczego chłopak tak lubiący towarzystwo i rozmowy nie mieszka w akademiku albo chociaż w mieszkaniu ze znajomymi.

Nie musi nawet dzwonić, bo drzwi ustępują po naciśnięciu klamki. Wilk w nim doskonale wyczuwa emocje i to powoduje, że z jego ust ucieka krótki jęk. Odór upokorzenia, zawodu, bólu, smutku, rozczarowania, wstydu i nienawiści do samego siebie jest tak intensywny, że ma wrażenie, jakby osiadał mu na skórze niczym mgła.

– Stiles? – Nie wie, czemu szepcze, ale może boi się odezwać głośniej. Włosy na jego karku jeżą się ze strachu, a to coś, do czego Jackson Whittemore nie przyznaje się łatwo.

– Tutaj – pada odpowiedź z kanapy i oczywiście wilkołak słyszał stamtąd bicie serca chłopaka, ale wciąż nie ruszył się o krok. Jakby wrósł w ten cholerny dywanik! – No idziesz? – Szatyn brzmi na lekko zirytowanego.

– Tak już, już – mamrocze, zdejmując buty i odstawia półsłodkie, czerwone wino na komodę, żeby móc pozbyć się bluzy. Marszczy brwi, bo wieszak jest tak zawalony ubraniami, że nie ma minimalnych szans na wciśniecie tam chociażby szalika.

– Przyniosłem ci coś... – Stawia na stoliku butelkę i, ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, Stilinski wyciąga mu z rąk bluzę i szybko na siebie wciąga.

– Dzięki. – Narzuca nawet kaptur na głowę.

– Nie o tym mówiłem... – głową wskazuje na alkohol – ale nie ma za co.

– Och. Tak... cóż. Nie mam nawet kieliszków... ale w końcu jestem biednym studentem. Myślisz, że to będzie bardzo źle wyglądać, jeśli przyniosę kubki? – paple Stilinski, co powoduje, że Jackson unosi lekko kąciki ust. To jest bardziej znajome niż ta cicha, załamana, skulona postać.

– Siedź. Ja pójdę. – Nie daje mu czasu na zaprotestowanie. Był w tym mieszkaniu wystarczającą ilość razy, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie co się znajduje. Automatycznie sięga po prezent od ojca Stilesa – zwykły, biały kubek z policyjną odznaką, a dla siebie bierze ten z Godzillą. Stiles kupił go i z dumą oznajmił, że w sumie to przypomina trochę kanime. Niby to zwykły szajs za dwa funty, ale... wtedy poczuł, jakby coś dla kogoś znaczył. Więcej niż szybki seks w klubie. To trochę dziwne, ale dopiero ten niewielki prezent uświadomił mu, że to przestało mu wystarczać. Anonimowość. Był dla tych chłopaków zwinnymi rękami i sprawnym językiem. Jękami, alkoholowym oddechem, niedbałymi pocałunkami, przyjemnością. Używali go, a on używał ich. Nawet nie zawsze pytał ich o imiona. Nigdy nie oczekiwał czegoś więcej.

Otrząsa się ze wspomnień, sięga po korkociąg i wraca do niewielkiego salonu, który jest też jednocześnie sypialną Stilesa. Bez słowa otwiera wino i nalewa im prawie po pół kubka.

Piją w ciszy, ale czuć pewne napięcie. Wie, że Stiles boi się odezwać.

– Nie będę cię do tego zmuszał... wydaje mi się, że chcesz powiedzieć, ale mi nie ufasz na tyle, żeby to zrobić.

– Nie... wiesz, to po prostu jest czymś większym niż prawdopodobnie myślisz. To może zmienić nieco twoje postrzeganie mojej skromnej osoby. – Wypija wino aż do dna. – Nie rozumiem siebie. Tego, jak bardzo jestem żałosny, jeśli chodzi o niego... zrobiłem wszystko, żeby się uwolnić. Dzieli nas ocean, a ja i tak mam wrażenie, że wciąż jestem jego zabawką. – Jackson warczy krótko.

– Co?

– Może być skrócona wersja? – Blondyn tylko wzrusza ramionami. – Zaczęło się po twoim cudownym zmartwychwstaniu. Nawet nie wiem, jakim cudem, bo w jednej chwili odwoziłem go rannego i chwiejącego się do mojego domu, żeby mógł się wyleczyć. Pocałował mnie, a reszta... potem obudziłem się sam w łóżku. Tak było za każdym razem. Wydawało mi się, że idziemy w jakimś kierunku. Rozmawiał ze mną i nawet nie warczał... Potem pojawiła się kobieta.

– Zostawił cię?

– Ta... ale, to nie jest ta najgorsza część. – Whittemore marszczy brwi zdezorientowany. – Okazało się, że ona jest potworem na którego polujemy. Darach. Składała ofiary z ludzi. Trójkami. Porwała mojego tatę i Melissę i Chrisa – urywa na chwilę, żeby zebrać siły by dokończyć. – Pokonaliśmy ją i on nam pomógł... chociaż wiedziałem, że coś do niej czuł. Nie minął tydzień, jak pojawił się w środku nocy w mojej sypialni... i nie potrafiłem go odepchnąć. Nie mogłem powiedzieć mu NIE.

– Stiles. – Jackson czuje się przytłoczony emocjami chłopaka, ale nie zamierza teraz ruszać się choćby o milimetr.

– Tylko że to było inne... za pierwszym razem on tego nie powiedział, ale zależało mu. Może to nie było właściwe uczucie, ale sympatia czy przyjaźń na pewno. Po Jennifer już nie rozmawialiśmy za wiele. Przychodził. Pieprzył mnie i zostawiał. On nawet nie... – Nagły szloch wstrząsa ciałem mniejszego i to jakby razi wilkołaka prądem. Obejmuje trzęsącą się postać tak mocno, jakby to mogło pomóc. Może właściwie tak jest, bo Stilinski odrobinę się uspokaja. – Nie pocałował mnie w usta. Wcześniej tak, ale po niej już nie...

– On... co? Kurwa. Dlaczego Scott go po prostu nie zabił?

– Nikt nie wiedział... McCall na pewno czegoś się domyślał, ale ja nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałem.

– Dlaczego? Twój ojciec zrobiłby z niego takie origami, że Hale pocałowałby się we własną dupę.

– Wstydziłem się... czułem się brudny. Nie chwiałem, żeby ktoś jeszcze patrzył na mnie tak, jak sam na siebie patrzę.

– Stiles... – Whittemore musi zapytać, chociaż czuje, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź. – Czyli jak?

– Byłem jego chłopcem do pieprzenia, zabawką! Właściwie to nigdy mu nie odmówiłem. Pojawiła się kolejna kobieta, więc przyszedł czas, żeby odstawić dziwkę na boczny tor!

– STILES! – warczy, błyskając niebieskimi tęczówkami. – _Zakochałeś się, to twoja jedyna zbrodnia._ Nie jesteś dziwką, czy zabawką... on jest skurwielem, który to wyczuł i wykorzystał. Jesteś najlepszym, co go spotkało i chciałbym widzieć jego minę, kiedy to w końcu do niego dotrze.

– Nie, Jackson... wciąż jestem tylko sobą: słabym, potykającym się o własne nogi człowiekiem.

– Odważnym aż za bardzo, pyskatym, piekielnie inteligentnym i całkiem nieźle wyglądającym SOBĄ. – Wilkołak nie rozumie, dlaczego chłopak nie chce dostrzec siebie tak, jak on go widzi.


	2. Przeszłość należy oddzielić grubą kreską

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miało być trzy części... ale cóż :-/ teraz nie wiem ile ich w sumie będzie.
> 
> Macie w tym rozdziale troszeczkę Dereka i Petera :)

*******

Obaj jeszcze nie odpowiedzieli na zaproszenie. Niestety nie da się tego odwlekać w nieskończoność. Stiles czuje, jakby każdy dzień przybliżał go do jakiegoś wyroku. Wścieka się na samego siebie za to, że nie umie zostawić przeszłości tam, gdzie jej miejsce... daleko za sobą. Chociaż nie ma na to żadnego logicznego wyjaśnienia. Czymkolwiek była jego relacja z Derekiem, wciąż siedzi w jego umyśle. Boi się tego, co zrobiłoby z nim ponowne zobaczenie winowajcy całego tego uczuciowego zawirowania.

Zmienił się i doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego jest chyba to, że gubi się we własnych uczuciach. Jednego dnia myśli, że już wszystko jest dobrze, bo może oddychać swobodnie, pomimo wpatrywania się w nieco pomięte zaproszenie. Niestety czasami wciąż nie może usiedzieć spokojnie, wyobrażając sobie cały ten cholerny ślub. _Nie ma pojęcia, czy wciąż go kocha?_ Może to tylko żal, wymieszany z odrzuceniem i poczuciem zdrady, daje takie efekty?

To wkurzające i nieco dezorientujące, kiedy sam nie wie, co czuje. Nie ma pojęcia, jak odzyskać dawnego siebie.

Czasami zdarza mu się zagapić w łazienkowe lusterko. Pozornie wszystko jest takie jak kiedyś: oczy, nos, usta... nawet te cholerne pieprzyki są na swoim miejscu, co do sztuki! To dlaczego widzi w odbiciu kogoś kompletnie innego, niż w czasach liceum? Jasne, nieco wydoroślał i spoważniał, życie kilka razy zweryfikowało, dosyć radykalnie, jego wyobrażenia o przyszłości. Trochę jak w książeczkach dla dzieci: "znajdź różnice". Szkoda, że te jego zmiany nie są tylko powierzchowne.

 

*******

– CO ZROBIŁEŚ?! – Derek ma nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. Niestety, krzywy uśmieszek jego wuja wystarcza mu za odpowiedź.

– Wysłałem zaproszenie na twój ślub Stilesowi... – Alfa przymyka oczy i stara się uspokoić, bo nie chciałby poplamić krwią Petera wszystkich tych eleganckich garniturów, do których przymierzenia został zmuszony niemal siłą. Isaac po prostu nie rozumie, że to w czym stanie przed ołtarzem nie ma dla niego większego znaczenia. – Właściwie to na zaproszeniu musiałem napisać jego prawdziwe imię, które podstępem wyciągnąłem od Scotta. Niestety nie potrafię tego poprawnie wypowiedzieć... cóż, przynajmniej przestałem się dziwić, że chłopak używa ksywki.

– PETER!

– No co? – pyta niewinnie. Nie, żeby ktoś jeszcze się na to nabierał.

– Powiedz mi proszę, dlaczego, do cholery, ty mi to robisz? – Stara się nie brzmieć na całkowicie bezsilnego i zrezygnowanego. Problem w tym, że wuj jest jedną z nielicznych osób, które potrafią go rozszyfrować.

– Niby co robię, Derek? – Wpatrują się w siebie przez kilka sekund, starszy Hale jakby z wyzwaniem w tych swoich, zmrużonych ślepiach. – Był w twojej watasze, pomagał wam przez kilka lat... niezależnie od tego, czym było zagrożenie: łowcy, Kate, Gereard, kanima, Deucalion czy darach. – Młodszy ostro wciąga powietrze na ostatnie słowo Petera. _Darach to Jennifer._ Kobieta, która uwiodła go i wykorzystała. _Dla niej zostawił..._

DOSYĆ!

Nakazuje sam sobie. Przeszłość należy oddzielić grubą kreską i nie próbować za nią zaglądać, bo to nigdy nie kończy się niczym dobrym.

– Wiem o tym – syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Tak? – prycha złośliwie Peter. – To kiedy ostatnio uciąłeś sobie z nim pogawędkę? Jak mu idzie na studiach? – drąży. – Dlaczego nie przyjechał na wakacje do domu?

– Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... od tego ma Scotta. – Sili się na bezbarwny ton głosu. – Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, jak się ma, to pytaj jego bliskich.

– Ta... bo wy nigdy blisko nie byliście... – Na to nie ma już dobrej odpowiedzi.

 

*******

 

Stiles rozpaczliwie potrzebuje czymś zająć myśli. Skończył się właśnie czwarty tydzień zajęć, czyli do wyznaczonej daty zostało mniej niż dwa miesiące. Jedyne co może go teraz jakoś odciągnąć od ciągłego rozmyślania na temat Dereka, Braeden i tego, czy powinien jechać na ich ślub, to ciągła nauka lub Jackson.

Z materiałem jest tak bardzo do przodu, że jeden z wykładowców wprost zapytał się go: Czy, do cholery, nie ma życia prywatnego?! Stiles mógłby się o to wkurzać, gdyby to właściwie nie było prawdą.

Opcja druga, czyli Whittemore, też niestety znajduje się poza jego zasięgiem. Ponieważ zbliża się pełnia, a do stada przyjęto dwa nowe wilkołaki i ich alfa zorganizował wyjazd integracyjny do swojego domu poza miastem. Oczywiście Samuel nazwał to wzmacnianiem więzi rodzinnych, ogólnie to długo gadał o tym, dlaczego to takie ważne w miejskich watahach, ale Stilinski przestał go słuchać mniej więcej w połowie tego wykładu. Jackson mógł też (nie tak do końca subtelnie) sugerować mu, że jest mile widziany.

Jednak Stiles konsekwentnie odmawiał za każdym razem, jak blondyn wlepiał w niego szczenięce spojrzenie, którego jak nic nauczył się od McCalla. Mogło być okay, ale istniało ryzyko, że obserwowanie zżytej ze sobą grupy nadnaturalnych stworzeń otworzy tamę z wspomnieniami. Już wystarczająco upokarzające jest dla niego to, że Whittemore widział go jako zasmarkaną kupkę nieszczęścia.

Lekko podskakuje, gdy leżący na kuchennym blacie telefon zaczyna brzęczeć. Zerka na wyświetlacz i przewraca oczami na przewidywalność wilkołaków.

 

Od: Jackson (dupek)  
_Nie waż się dotykać jakiejkolwiek książki!_

 

Naprawdę nie chce mu się odpisywać, ale wie też, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, ten idiota będzie bombardował go kolejnymi wiadomościami.

 

Do: Jackson (dupek)  
_Okay. Kilka osób z mojego roku mówiło coś o otwarciu nowego klubu..._

 

Wie, że optymizm aż kipi z tych kilku słów. Nie ma sensu udawać szczęśliwego, skoro ten konkretny wilkołak potrafi go sczytać nawet przez SMS-y.

 

Do: Jackson (dupek)  
_Kto wie, może dopisze mi szczęście ;)_

 

Przebiera koszulkę na białą z nadrukiem, a na to narzuca jeansową kurtkę. Zerka na swoje odbicie, poprawia włosy dłonią i kolejny raz pyta sam siebie: Czy naprawdę chce mu się gdziekolwiek wychodzić? Nie, ale ma tylko dwadzieścia jeden lat, do cholery! Nie wolno mu zdziadzieć już teraz... poczeka z tym jeszcze, przynajmniej tak do trzydziestki.

Dopiero przy drzwiach wyjściowych ponownie zerka na telefon.

 

Od: Jackson (dupek)  
_Tylko nie daj się tam zgwałcić. Dobrej zabawy i może tak dla pewności napisz, jak już wrócisz..._

 

Do: Jackson (dupek)  
_Okay :) Tobie też, nie wciągaj za dużo tojadu przy plemiennym ognisku!_

 

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, blokuje smartphona i chowa go do zasuwanej kieszeni na wewnętrznej stronie kurtki. Dawno nigdzie nie wychodził bez tego upierdliwego wilkołaka i teraz jest mu nieco nieswojo. Czegoś mu brakuje. Parska krótkim śmiechem, przez co ludzie na ulicy dziwnie na niego zerkają, ale to żadna nowość... zawsze był odrobinę dziwny. Gdyby ktoś kiedyś zasugerował mu, że zaprzyjaźni się z Jacksonem, to chyba zabiłby tę osobę śmiechem.

Jakoś niespodziewanie dobrze się dogadują. Nie może powiedzieć, że Whittemore kiedykolwiek zastąpi mu Scotta, bo to niewykonalne. McCall jest jak jego spokojniejszy brat bliźniak, a Jackson, gdy chce, potrafi dotrzymać mu kroku w wymyślaniu głupot. Niby już wcześniej domyślał się, że blondyn nie może być tylko mięśniakiem z ładną buźką, bo Lydia nawet dla seksu nie byłaby z kimś takim. Dopiero teraz, gdy rozmawia z nim niemal codziennie, dociera do niego, że Jackson Whittemore ma względne pojęcie jak używać sarkazmu, a nawet całkiem nieźle posługuje się ironią i podtekstami. Pozostaje więc pytanie: _Dlaczego tak długo zajęło im ogarnięcie, że są lepszymi przyjaciółmi, niż wrogami?_


	3. Cholera! Zabijcie go, ale nie jest pewien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczywiście nie zmieściłam się w planowanej ilości rozdziałów :)

*******

Po dwóch godzinach w klubie może dosyć jednoznacznie określić swój nastrój: gówniany tak samo jak londyńska pogoda. Ma za sobą już dwa kufle piwa i właśnie szykuje się do zamówienia trzeciego, kiedy go dostrzega. Dereka-Pieprzonego-Hale'a. Tylko co on robi w zatłoczonym londyńskim klubie? Mężczyzna chyba orientuje się, że jest obserwowany, bo rozgląda się nieco nerwowo i w końcu jego spojrzenie ląduje na Stilesie.

Zaczyna kierować się w jego stronę, a on nie ma pojęcia co powinien zrobić. Najlepszym wyjściem wydawała się ucieczka, ale nogi jakby wrosły mu w podłogę. Im bliżej jest tym Stilinski jest pewniejszy, że to jednak nie Derek. Tylko ktoś nieco do niego podobny. Postura, ubiór i nawet ten przeklęty zarost się zgadzają, to cała reszta już nie. Z całą pewnością jego szeroki, szczery uśmiech i dosyć skromne brwi odróżniają go od wiecznie naburmuszonego wilkołaka.

Mija może ze trzy minuty i mężczyzna znajduje się już wystarczająco blisko, by Stilinski mógł dojrzeć kolor jego tęczówek. Jasno brązowe. Nieznajomy siada na barowym stołku tuż obok niego i wnikliwie mu się przygląda.

\- Przestań. - syczy w końcu na tyle głośno, żeby ten usłyszał go nawet poprzez klubowy gwar.

\- Niby dlaczego? - pyta wyraźnie rozbawiony - To ty byłeś tym, który wypalał mi wzrokom dziurę w czaszce przez jakieś pięć minut.

\- Nawet jeśli...

\- Może nie robiłeś tego świadomie - prycha - Nie powiem, to całkiem mi schlebia - dodaje z cwanym uśmieszkiem. Stiles ma ochotę zetrzeć mu go przy pomocy pięści. Jednak wie, że prawdopodobnie nawet po podstawowym przeszkoleniu Chrisa i kilku lekcjach samoobrony od Jacksona nie ma najmniejszych szans z tym facetem. Dlatego z westchnieniem podnosi się ze swojego miejsca i robi już dwa kroki w kierunku wyjścia, kiedy czuje zaciskającą się na nadgarstku rękę. Reaguje instynktownie wykorzystując prostą sztuczkę i już po chwili jest wolny, a nieznajomy siedzi zdezorientowany na posadzce.

Ochrona pojawia się przy nich w kilka sekund i równie szybko obaj zostają usunięci z lokalu.

\- No świetne - sapie - Jackson padnie ze śmiechu... - mamrocze pod nosem. - Jeneden, jedyny raz poszedłem bez niego do klubu i już mnie wyrzucili.

\- Nie żeby coś, ale to ja mam więcej powodów do narzekania. - wtrąca mężczyzna patrząc na niego spod byka. - Gdzieś ty się tego nauczył? Jestem przynajmniej jakieś dziesięć kilo od ciebie cięższy, a nawet nie zdążyłem mrugnąć, a już zaliczyłem bliskie spotkanie z podłogą.

\- Masz nauczkę żeby nie łapać nieznajomych z zaskoczenia. - kpi, bo to nie była jego wina, okay? Po prostu koleś wybitnie działa mu na nerwy.

\- Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć, tylko pogadać i może wypić piwo, bo wydawało mi się, że jesteś zainteresowany. - wzrusza ramionami

\- To źle ci się wydawał - warczy. Jednak grymas na twarzy nieznajomego sprawia, że natychmiast czuje się z tym źle. - Przepraszam... wiem, że to tak wyglądało

\- Ale nie jest bo...?

\- Bo wyglądasz jak mój były i przez chwile byłem pewien, że to on. - odpowiada - A mieszka w środkowej Kalifornii i w dodatku za niecałe dwa miesiące się żeni.

\- Złe rozstanie?

\- Zły związek. - uściśla Stilinski

\- Są i takie... - mówi jakby dokładnie wiedział, co on ma na myśli - Jestem Tom - podaje mu dłoń

\- Stiles

\- Hm? To ksywka, prawda?

\- Yup. - kiwa głową, ale nie dodaje nic więcej - Skoro już wywalili nas z klubu, to co powiesz na kubek herbaty?

\- Jesteś oryginalny... spodziewałem się zaproszenia na kawę.

\- Uwierz, że nie chcesz przebywać blisko mnie kiedy dobiorę się do kofeiny.

\- Zmieniasz się w Hulka?

\- Coś w tym guście.

*******

Dwie godziny później wciąż siedzą w Costa Caffee, a przed nimi piętrzą się styropianowe kubki po różnych rodzajach herbat. W przeciwieństwie do prawdziwego Dereka ta jego angielska kopia jest bardzo wygadana i ma jakiś taki dziecięcy entuzjazm. Uśmiecha się zbyt szeroko jak na drugą w nocy i całkiem żwawo gestykuluje, opowiadając o swoich studiach i pracy. Trochę tak jakby wciąż był zakochany w świecie... i patrzenie na niego przypomina Stilesowi, że kiedyś też taki był.

\- Więc ten cały Jackson w liceum był dla ciebie dupkiem?

\- W zasadzie to odkąd się poznaliśmy, ale nie sądzę, że w odniesieniu do sześciolatka to odpowiednie określenie. - zawiesza się na chwile, przypominając sobie jak Whittemore rozkopał mu zamek z klocków nad którym Stilinski pracował przez dobre pół godziny, a biorąc pod uwagę jego ADHD to był nie lada wyczyn - Chociaż nie. Do tego konkretnego przypadku pasuje.

\- A kiedy było najgorzej?

\- Jak wydawało mi się, że zakochałem się w jego dziewczynie, Lydii - wyznaje - Co akurat może być nieco usprawiedliwione. Oni byli jak królewska para, a tu nagle wyskakuje z czymś takim.

\- A nie przyszło ci nigdy do głowy, że może jemu wcale nie chodziło o nią?

\- Co? A o ko.... - milknie gwałtownie, kiedy dociera do niego sens pytania - NIE.

\- Pomyśl tylko - mówi gorączkowo - Zawsze starał się żebyś go dostrzegał. Te wszystkie przepychanki i docinki... nie oczekuj logicznych działań od dzieciaka z podstawówki.

\- To nie tak

\- A jak? - parska śmiechem - Gdybyś był dziewczyną, to pewnie ciągnąłby cię za warkocze i zabierał plecak... a, że jesteś chłopakiem to poszło nieco inaczej. Myślę, że on sam nie od początku wiedział dlaczego to wszystko robi.

\- Nie ma mowy! - zaprzecza, bo to niedorzeczne. Jackson nie jest typem, który wzdycha do kogoś z daleka. - Gdyby faktycznie było tak jak sugerujesz, to zrobiłby cokolwiek. jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i na tym koniec.

\- Stiles. - wzdycha zrezygnowany - Znacie się od zawsze... pamiętasz jak to było uświadomić sobie, że nie jesteś całkiem hetero?

\- Ale... on przyjaźnił się z Dannym i byli naprawdę zżyci. Akceptował go, a to chyba znaczyło, że nie uważa bycia gejem za coś złego... - Stilinski sam już nie wie, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.

\- Inaczej patrzy się na kogoś innego, nawet na najlepszego kumpla, a inaczej na siebie. - mówi

\- Wiem.

\- Facet prawdopodobnie nie widzi poza tobą świata... uwierz, to klasyczne objawy. Odkąd spotkaliście się ponownie jest inny, prawda?

\- No tak...

\- I wpadliście na siebie w klubowym kiblu, kiedy obaj zamierzaliście się tam trochę zabawić z innymi chłopakami.

\- Yup.

\- Może on dopiero tutaj, pogodził się ze swoją orientacją?

\- Cholera. Dlaczego wszystko co mówisz musi brzmieć tak logicznie?

\- Bo jestem całkiem niezłym psychologiem. - śmieje się - Powinieneś z nim pogadać.

\- Nawet jeśli on coś ten... to ja nie wiem czy mógłbym teraz z kimś być. - wyznaje, chociaż nie jest z tego dumny - Nie chce być dla niego kimś, kto sprawia, że czuje się niewystarczający. 

\- Zależy ci.

\- Oczywiście, to teraz jeden z moich najbliższych przyjaciół.

\- Jesteś pewny, że tylko to? - pyta cicho, a Stiles ma ochotę uderzyć głową o blat, bo cholera zabijcie go, ale nie jest pewien! - Dobra nie było pytania... gdybyś chciał kiedyś spotkać się i pogadać... - dodaje, podsuwając mu pod nos smartphone - Wpisz mi swój numer i zadzwoń do siebie.


	4. To nigdy nie oznacza niczego dobrego...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minęło trochę czasu odkąd dodałam ostatni rozdział :-( Czuję się winna zaniedbywania Was  
> Niestety wypadł mi krótki wyjazd, w międzyczasie praca, a teraz jeszcze święta za pasem...  
> Jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to będę miała całą sobotę wolną więc postaram się coś napisać :)
> 
> * Błędy sprawdzone tylko pobierznie

*******

Jackson widzi, że Stiles zachowuje się nieco inaczej. Jest podenerwowany i często odpływa myślami. Zapomina o ważnym kolokwium i trzy razy spóźnia się na ich umówione spotkania. Początkowo nie zamierza się nawet na ten temat odzywać. W końcu nie jest niańką Stilinskiego tylko jego przyjacielem. Tak jasne, że się martwi, ale zna chłopaka na tyle żeby wiedzieć, że natarczywe i zbyt częste okazywanie troski spotka się ze stanowczym oporem. Stiles zdaje się go cenić właśnie dlatego, że aż tak różni się od Scotta. Niby nigdy nie powiedział tego wprost... ale Whittemore przez lata ćwiczył rozpoznawanie emocji. Zresztą te kilkanaście lat obserwacji z daleka jest niczym wobec kilku miesięcy przyjaźni. Jackson jest z siebie dumny, bo w końcu przestał się tak panicznie bać samego siebie i zaryzykował.

Teraz naprawdę zna Stilesa, a nie tylko to sobie wmawia. Dlatego jest niemal stu procentowo pewien, że przyczyną rozbicia Stilinskiego jest zbliżający się ślub Dereka. Stara się spędzać z nim jeszcze więcej czasu niż do tej pory, chcąc dać znać, że jest tutaj dla niego. Ma nadzieję, że Stilinski to dostrzeże, bo aż skręca go na myśl o tym, że musiałby użyć słów, żeby to przekazać. Nie radzi sobie z nimi zbyt dobrze... Może to wpływ kilku tygodni w ośrodku opiekuńczym zanim trafił do Whittemortów, trudność z nawiązywaniem kontaktów albo, to po prostu strach przed tym, że zostanie zdemaskowany.

Stiles wciąż jest tylko w połowie obecny we własnym życiu. Znacznie więcej uwagi poświęcając swojemu telefonowi, który nagle zdaje się być przyspawany do jego dłoni. Jackson odmawia przyznania się do bycia zazdrosnym o głupi smartphone. Raz po raz zdusza w sobie chęć przejrzenia wiadomości, kiedy Stiles wychodzi do łazienki lub po kolejne piwo. Stara się być dobrym człowiekiem... okay, może przyzwoitym będzie odpowiedniejszym określeniem.

W ten sposób mija im cały tydzień i Jackson ma dosyć udawania, że nie dostrzega podpuchniętych oczu Stilinskiego. Tego, że średnia wypowiedzianych przez niego słów w ciągu dnia drastycznie zmalała, a szczery uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy bardzo rzadko. Ma ochotę porządnie nim potrząsnąć aż usłyszy, co do cholery się dzieje. Zamiast tego zaciska zęby tak mocno, że słyszy zgrzyt szkliwa, a wilcze pazury dawno wymsknęły się spod kontroli w efekcie czego kolejna kanapowa poduszka nadaje się do wyrzucenia.

\- Stiles? - Chłopak powoli odwraca głowę w jego kierunku, rezygnując tym samym z uważnego obserwowania beżowej ściany. Jackson chyba może triumfować: wygrał walkę o uwagę z nudną, jednolitą ścianą... JEJ! - Coś się stało?

\- Co? - pyta lekko zmieszany Stilinski - Nie. Niby co miało się jeszcze stać?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale zachowujesz się inaczej. - oznajmia - Jesteś dziwnie cichy i zbyt spokojny, a jednocześnie widzę, że jesteś czymś zestresowany.

\- Dziwisz się? - prycha Stiles patrząc na niego jakby Jackson co najmniej oświadczył, że wstępuje do klasztoru.

\- Nie - mamrocze. - Wciąż nie zdecydowałeś czy polecisz ze mną do Beacon Hills na ślub i przy okazji święta?

\- Nah... Z jednej strony nie mam najmniejszej ochoty ich oglądać, - wyznaje znowu uciekając spojrzeniem. - ale z drugiej strony może gdybym zobaczył go szczęśliwego, to pozwoliłoby ruszyć dalej?

 

_Szkoda, że żaden z nich nie zna odpowiedzi..._

 

*******

Ten niedzielny poranek jest dla Stilesa, taki jak zwykle odkąd zaprzyjaźnił się z Whittemortem. Tylko, że tym razem zalegają w mieszkaniu wilkołaka. Jak zawsze wstaje dopiero koło południa i niczym zombie wlecze się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek nadającego się do zjedzenia bez zbytniego przygotowania. Jakiekolwiek gotowanie czy smażenie jest zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem jak na ten etap rozbudzenia.

Dwie kanapki z pomidorem i pół kubka mocnej, słodkiej herbaty później Stiles jest już innym człowiekiem. Wciąż nieziemsko głodnym, ale przynajmniej czuje się już wystarczająco żywy by dać radę wstawić wodę na makaron i zrobić jakiś prosty sos... tym razem może coś z serem i szpinakiem. Nie jest master szefem, okay? Jednak radzi sobie na tyle żeby nie wysłać nikogo na ostry dyżur.

 

Kręci się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu szukając potrzebnych rzeczy i jednocześnie starając się zmienić stację radiową, co nie jest tak proste jak może się wydawać, bo sprzęt ma już swoje lata. Należał do poprzedniego lokatora, a Jackson jakoś nie kwapi się z jego wymianą twierdząc, że i tak zazwyczaj korzysta ze słuchawek. Kiedy w końcu mu się udaje wyszczerza się wyzywająco do mini wieży... nazwijcie go dziecinnym i tak ma to gdzieś. Wygrał tym razem z tą złośliwą bestią! Dosłownie pięć sekund wyświetlacz zaczyna mrugać, a głos DJ-a rwie się tak, że nawet Stilinski nie potrafi rozszyfrować jaką piosenkę zapowiada. To jednak przestaje być ważne, gdy jego telefon zaczyna wygrywać znajomą melodię. Uśmiecha się, będąc pewnym, że to jego nowy kolega zadręcza go kolejnymi pytaniami o to jak spędza czas z Jacksonem. Tom jest pewien, że Whittemore jest dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem... I cóż pod wpływem tego czubka, Stilinski też zaczyna dostrzegać pewne niejednoznaczne gesty wilkołaka.

Zerka na wyświetlacz i zamiera.

Chociaż minęło już tyle czasu i dawno wykasował ten kontakt, to nie zdało się na nic, bo zna ten numer na pamięć. Czego on może chcieć do cholery? Potwierdzenia, że Stiles będzie na ślubie? Czy może wręcz odwrotnie wyjaśni, że zaproszenie było pomyłką i jednak nie powinien się tam pokazywać? Nie dowie się jeśli nie odbierze... Kurna. Gdzie jest Jackson, gdy jest potrzebny? Mógł raz odpuścić sobie cotygodniową wizytę u Samuela...

\- Tak? - mówi po naciśnięciu zielonej słuchawki. Stara się nie zdradzać jak bardzo jest wytrącony z równowagi.

\- Stiles? - pyta głos i Stilinski od razu może poznać, że to zdecydowanie nie Derek do niego dzwoni.

\- Ta... Kto pyta?

\- Braeden - Oczywiście, że kurwa to ona. Stiles ma ochotę walnąć się w czoło za swoją niedomyślność. - Uhm... jesteś wciąż w Anglii? - Takiego pytania, to już wcale się nie spodziewał. Tak na dobrą sprawę, to nawet nie tej dziewczyny i nie ma pojęcia czego ona może od niego chcieć. Ewentualne sensowne odpowiedzi nie napawają go entuzjazmem.

\- A po co ci to wiedzieć? - prycha. Może to niegrzeczne, ale nie ma siły na bycie uprzejmym. Tak właściwe czuje się gotowy by zemdleć tu i teraz z czosnkiem i łyżeczką w jednej ręce oraz telefonem w drugiej. _Obecna narzeczona dzwoni do byłego... kochanka, a to nigdy nie oznacza niczego dobrego._


	5. Pieprzyć jego życie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczywiście znowu nie zmieściłam się w planowanej ilości rozdziałów...

*******

Derek musi już wychodzić inaczej spóźni się na ostatnią przymiarkę tego cholernego garnituru, a wtedy Peter i Isaac będą mu zrzędzić nad uchem przez kilka godzin. Tylko, że za nic nie może zlokalizować swojego telefonu. Mógłby przysiąc, że zostawił go w sypialni pod poduszką. Niestety tam go nie ma, podobnie jak w i na szafie, pod materacem i w łazience. Sprawdza nawet czy przez przypadek nie wrzucił go razem ze swoimi rzeczami do pralki. Przeklina pod nosem i rezygnuje z dalszych poszukiwań, bo zostało mu już tylko siedem minut do umówionego spotkania. Peter prawdopodobnie czeka na niego w salonie i narzeka ekspedientkom na to jakiego ma niedobrego i niewychowanego siostrzeńca.

Czasami ma wrażenie, że stado przejmuje się jego ślubem o wiele bardziej niż on sam. Po części czuje się z tym źle, bo to dla kogoś z zewnątrz może wyglądać jakby nie zależało mu na narzeczonej. A tak nie jest do cholery! Braeden jest kimś kogo może być pewien. Wie, że w razie co będzie sobie w stanie poradzić bez jego pomocy... Ufa jej też jeśli chodzi o własne życie. A o to chyba głownie się rozchodzi w małżeństwie, prawda? O zaufanie. Pozostałe emocje jakie przy niej czuje są tylko miłym dodatkiem. Jego poprzednie związki nauczyły go, że zbytnio polegał na uczuciach.

Dobrze się dogadują i oboje chcą odrobiny stabilności w życiu. Ślub nie wydawał im się złym pomysłem... Przecież w zasadzie to nic nie zmieni prawda? Braeden i tak z nimi pomieszkuje, pomaga im w razie kłopotów i bez trudu udało jej się złapać kontakt ze stadem. _Czego można chcieć więcej?_

Już jest za drzwiami mieszkania, gdy ze środka słychać znajomą melodię jego komórki. Wzdycha ciężko i podąża za irytującym dźwiękiem. Co najdziwniejsze znajduje smartphona na parapecie pod laptopem Braeden. Obok leżą jakieś jej porozrzucane notatki. Zerka pobieżnie... coś o starożytnych ostrzach w kształcie półksiężyców. Pewnie kolejny kolekcjoner zatrudnił ją aby dostarczyła mu jakąś drogą zabaweczkę. Nie rozumie ludzi którzy wydają krocie na przedmioty, których tak na prawdę nigdy nie używają. Jego wuj ma słabość do najróżniejszych dziwactw z całego świata, więc w zasadzie te cholerne noże mogą być dla niego.

Ponownie zaklucza drzwi i już ma wsiadać do windy, kiedy telefon w jego dłoni zaczyna brzęczeć. Zerka na wyświetlacz - Peter. Przewraca oczami.

\- Już jadę! - oznajmia zamiast przywitania i nie daje wujowi szansy na odpowiedź tylko kończy rozmowę. Naprawdę nie ma ochoty wysłuchiwać zrzędzenia starszego wilkołaka przez kolejne minuty. I tak będzie musiał przez to przebrnąć na miejscu... Po co męczyć się dwa razy?

Dopiero w windzie zerka ponownie na swój telefon z zastanowieniem. Wpisuje kod blokady i klika w listę połączeń. Sprawdza ostatnie wychodzące i niemal doznaje szoku. Kurwa. Tak długo ignorował ten szczególny kontakt... niby już dawno mógł go usunąć, a jednak cały czas jakaś niezrozumiała siła go od tego odciągała.

Sprawdza szczegóły połączenia, bo może to tylko pomyłka? Te dotykowe telefony czasami płatają ludziom figle. Może chciała zadzwonić do kogoś, kogo ma podobnie zapisanego... Jednak długość rozmowy wyklucza tą ewentualność.

O czym Braeden mogła rozmawiać ze Stilesem przez piętnaście minut?!

 

*******

_Kurwa._

Stiles nie wierzy w swoją głupotę. Jak mógł się zgodzić, to zrobić? Ma ochotę zadzwonić i powiedzieć, że jednak nie da rady. Jackson się nie zgodził czy coś w tym stylu, ale jest niemal pewien, że Derek ma w telefonie również aktualny numer Whittemorta i Braeden może wpaść na genialny pomysł namówienia wilkołaka do współpracy.

_Pieprzyć jego życie._

Spodziewał się, że ta rozmowa niesie ze sobą kłopoty... Tylko nie przewidział, że będą one dotyczyły czegoś tak absurdalnego! Co prawda obiecała odpalić mu sporą część zarobku za fatygę i to pozwoliłoby mu na podreperowanie budżetu, a nawet mógłby co nieco odłożyć na gorsze jutro. Nie jest pewien czy, to jest warte jego nerwów. Nawet nie chodzi o to, że byłby zmuszony złamać prawo, bo to już zdarzało się wcześniej, gdy musiał ratować czyjś wilkołaczy tyłek z tarapatów. A bardziej o fakt, że cała ta sprawa wiąże się z Braeden, która wyraźnie nie ma pojęcia o tym co łączyło Stilesa i jej przyszłego męża. On nie ma zamiaru jej o tym uświadamiać. Nope. Z tego co pamiętał to dziewczyna całkiem nieźle posługuje się bronią. Dziękuje bardzo.

Pozostaje mu tylko kwestia przekonania Jacksona do tego żeby mu pomógł. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że sam raczej nie da sobie rady. Nawet gdyby, to nie ma zamiaru pokazywać się w Beacon Hills wcześniej niż w święta Bożego Narodzenia. To oznacza, że Whittemore będzie musiał dostarczyć przesyłkę na ślub w jego imieniu.

 

*******

Nie do końca wie jak ma w ogóle zacząć temat. Wzdycha po raz kolejny, wpatrując się w ekran telewizora. Byli umówieni z Jacksonem na oglądanie meczu, ale za cholerę nie może się skupić na śledzeniu gry.

_Zaraz chwila - Której drużynie tak właściwie ma kibicować?_

Tak zwanym kątem oka dostrzega, że wilkołak znowu przygląda mu się z krzywym uśmieszkiem. Prawdopodobnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że Stiles męczy się z jakąś sprawą. Dupek.

\- Odebrałem dzisiaj ciekawy telefon. - mamrocze w końcu

\- Uhm?

\- Od Dereka... znaczy się z jego telefonu, ale nie on dzwonił - uściśla

\- Pytali o to czy będziesz na ślubie?

\- Tak pośrednio... Bardziej chodziło jej o to czy nadal jestem w Londynie i czy wyświadczyłbym jej małą przysługę.

\- Ale komu? - pyta Jackson lekko zaniepokojonym tonem.

\- Braeden

\- Chyba się nie zgodziłeś?!

\- Umm... znaczy się, tak jakby. - jąka się nerwowo - Mogłem powiedzieć, że to dostarczysz?

\- Stiles... - Whittemore wzdycha ciężko, tak jakby nie miał już do niego siły. Nie żeby Stilinski mu się specjalnie dziwił, bo momentami sam ma siebie dosyć. - Wytłumacz mi o co dokładnie chodzi. - dodaje. Stiles sięga po pilota i wycisza telewizor.

\- Jutro o dwudziestej mamy spotkanie z jednym z jej znajomych przemytników... który przywiózł do Londynu przesyłkę z jakimś antykiem. - mówi bardzo szybko i denerwuje się coraz bardziej, bo Jackson wpatruje się w niego z rosnącym niedowierzaniem. - Wszystko jest opłacone... wystarczy odebrać i przewieść do Stanów.

\- Wiesz na co ty się zgodziłeś? - Jackson uparcie patrzy mu w oczy i Stiles może tylko skinąć głową - Chcesz mnie wysłać do więzienia za przemyt... cholera Stilinski! Jeśli mnie złapią...

\- Nie złapią... kilku ludzi na lotniskach też jest opłaconych. - mamrocze - Zrozumiem jeśli się nie zgodzisz.

\- Tak? I co niby wtedy zrobisz? - prycha

\- Jak to co? Pójdę na ten jebany ślub i to dostarczę...

\- Nie chcesz tam iść, prawda?

\- Nah - przyznaje.

\- Jak ja cię nienawidzę... - jęczy cicho Whittemore

\- To znaczy, że...?

\- Przewiozę to, ale jak mnie zamknął za przemyt, to ty mi będziesz wysyłał paczki do więzienia. - grozi wilkołak, zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu Stilesa, ale nie na tyle mocno by zostawić ślad.


	6. Beacon Hills przestało być centrum mojego wszechświata...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taki trochę przejściowy ten rozdział :) Niby nic ważnego, a jednak jest coś :) Ciekawi mnie czy, to wyłapiecie  
> Macham radośnie do wszystkich, którzy ucieszą się z aktualizacji! 
> 
> Jak skończę tego Stacksona mam w planach wrócić do pewnego starszego opowiadania z tą dwójką. Ostatnio jakoś mam fazę na nich i zamierzam z tego korzystać...  
> Wiem, że czekacie też na Stetera i jak dokończę rozdział, to powinnam opublikować go w niedzielę lub poniedziałek

*******

Jak wiele razy wcześniej Stiles i Jackson wychodzą ramie w ramie w chłodną grudniową noc. Tym razem jednak każdy z nich pogrążony jest w swoich myślach. Od czasu do czasu tylko zerkając na drugiego i wymieniając kilka zdań. Stiles myśli, że wilkołak wciąż jest na niego trochę zły za to wmanewrowanie w przemyt. Zapewniał go chyba z dziesięć razy, że odda mu wszystką kasę, którą za to dostanie. Za ostatnim razem Jackson zmierzył go takim wzrokiem, że od razu zamilkł. Whittemore uciął rozmowę na ten temat jednym krótkim warknięciem: _"Nie na tym mi zależy"_. Stilinski nadal nie wie co wilkołak miał przez to na myśli.

Zostało dwa tygodnie do ślubu Dereka i coś około trzech do świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Za godzinę są umówieni ze znajomym Braeden w jednej z małych knajpek na przedmieściach. Stilinski stara się tego nie okazywać, ale jest nieco podekscytowany całą tą sytuacją. Czuje się trochę jak bohater jednego z tych starych szpiegowskich filmów, które tak uwielbia Jackson. Wie, że wilkołak może wyczuć jego emocje, bo ma ten swój lekko durnowaty uśmieszek. Stiles szturcha go zaczepnie w żebra, a gdy ten łaskawie skupia na nim swoją uwagę, wyszczerza się do niego z zadowoleniem. Jackson przewraca oczami, ale widać, że walczy aby się nie roześmiać.

Gdy docierają na miejsce Stiles z powątpiewaniem rozgląda się po przytulnym wnętrzu. To miejsce idealne na rodzinny obiad, a nie załatwianie nielegalnych interesów. Jego wyobraźnia już wcześniej podsunęła mu obraz jakiejś starej, zaciemnionej i pełnej dymu papierosowego, knajpy. Wydyma wargi lekko rozczarowany, ale nie zdąża nawet zacząć marudzić, bo wilkołak wskazuje skinieniem głowy na mężczyznę w średnim wieku, który uważnie skanuje ich wzrokiem.

\- Dobry wieczór - wita się z lekkim zawahaniem Whittemore

\- Wy jesteście od Braeden? - od razu do sedna, a kiedy przytakują ten nieco się krzywi - Nie wiedziałem, że zaczęła pracować z dzieciakami...

\- To jednorazowa sprawa - prycha Stiles - przysługa po znajomości. - dodaje.

\- Okay... - przytakuje starszy, gdy zajmują miejsca na przeciwko niego. Kelnerka pojawia się niemal od razu i to całkiem miło, bo na dworze zrobiło się cholernie zimno. Siąpi deszcz ze śniegiem, a na dodatek pizga wiatrem, więc Stiles nie pogardzi gorąca herbatą.

 

*******

Wymieniają jeszcze kilka nic nie znaczących zdań, a Stiles dostaje nawet bardzo starannie zapakowaną w świąteczny papier paczkę. Śmieje się krótko, bo to dosyć komiczne: nielegalnie przemycony antyk w niewinnie wyglądającym kiczowatym opakowaniu z Rudolfem.

\- Wesołych świąt! - woła facet nieco głośniej niż to konieczne i po niecałych dziesięciu minutach żegna się z nimi krótkim do widzenia.

\- Tak... - wzdycha Jackson - No i teraz przede mną ta najgorsza część.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz?

\- Yup... po prostu daj mi sobie trochę ponarzekać. - rzuca Whittemore z krzywym uśmieszkiem - Skoro tak jej zależy na tym żeby to do niej dotarło, to raczej nie grozi mi złapanie. Po prostu się stresuje i muszę się wygadać.

\- Wiesz, że czasami wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś jedną i tą samą osobą, którą znałem z Beacon Hills. - wilkołak tylko unosi brew jakby nie do końca łapał o co mu chodzi.

\- Uwierz: tamten Jackson Whittemore w życiu nie przyznałby się, że czymś się stresuje czy martwi. - mówi ostrożnie - Wiesz... ten typ jestem lepszy niż reszta świata.

\- Było minęło - Jackson nie wydaje się być urażony. Tak właściwie to wygląda na odrobinę rozbawionego uwagą Stilinskiego. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wcale tak nie było? To tylko taka poza... miałem swoje problemy, ale najlepiej wychodziło mi ich ignorowanie.

\- Skąd ja to znam. - śmieje się Stiles - Z tym, że ja nigdy nie miałem czasu nawet myśleć o własnych sprawach. Tyle było zamieszania i kłopotów... na przykład z latającymi po mieście, przerośniętymi jaszczurkami czy złymi druidami.

\- To chyba na dobre wyszło nam wyrwanie się z Beacon Hills? - Whittemore nagle brzmi na o wiele poważniejszego niż jeszcze kilka minut temu. Cała jego postawa aż krzyczy, że odpowiedź będzie dla niego istotna. Stiles łapie się na tym, że czuje zadowolenie i dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele, a usta same rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś poświęca mu aż tyle uwagi ani do tego, że jego zdanie i samopoczucie jest ważne.

\- Tak... mi na pewno - przyznaje i nagle to faktycznie do niego dociera. Gdyby nie wyniósł się na inny kontynent, to prawdopodobnie prędzej czy później wróciłby do rodzinnego domu, a co za tym idzie do stada. Codzienne widywanie Dereka z kimś innym nie pozwoliłoby mu zaponieć ani ruszyć do przodu ze własnym życiem. I chociaż tęsknił za ojcem, Scottem a nawet za całym tym cholernym miasteczkiem, to zdecydowanie nie planował powrotu na stare śmieci.

Nie jest już tą samą osobą, która bardzo wystraszona i podłamana psychicznie wyjeżdżała z Beacon Hills. Studia, praca, brak ciągłego zagrożenia i przede wszystkim przyjaźń z Jacksonem dały mu siłę jakiej potrzebował by zacząć faktycznie żyć od nowa. Gdyby teraz próbował wpasować się w swoje stare życie, to z pewnością już nic nie byłoby tak jak przedtem. Trochę tak jakby po latach chciał założyć koszulkę z dzieciństwa. Mimo, że ją lubi i sam jej widok przywołuje wspomnienia, to nie ma najmniejszych szans na to, że zmieści w nią zmieści.

\- Stiles? - głos Whittemorta dobiega jakby z bardzo daleka.

\- Hm?

\- Odpłynąłeś mi gdzieś na chwilę. - wzdycha ze smutnym uśmiechem

\- Tak. - przyznaje cicho - Ale już jestem z powrotem... - dodaje - A ty mógłbyś od tak spakować się i wrócić do Beacon Hills?

\- Nie. - parska zaskoczony Jackson - Nie ma mowy... to już nie jest moje miejsce. Tutaj czuję się o wiele lepiej. - wzrusza ramionami - I nie twierdzę, że zostane tu na zawsze. Może za kilka lat wrócę do Stanów albo wyprowadzę się do Australii... może będę obywatelem świata? Mam tyle możliwości... ale póki co nawet nie myślałem o powrocie do Beacon Hills. - Stilinski wpatruje się w niego z wyraźnym szokiem, bo to była najbardziej emocjonalna wypowiedź Jacksona Whittemorta jaką słyszał w życiu. Co dziwne, to co powiedział wilkołak nie różni się zbytnio od tego czego chce od życia on sam. - Dlaczego pytasz tak właściwie? Ty mógłbyś?

\- Nope. Nie pasowałbym już tam. Beacon Hills przestało być centrum mojego wszechświata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Błędy sprawdzone tylko pobieżnie :)


	7. Jeśli obstawiałby osoby, które pomimo zaproszenia nie pojawią się na ślubie...

*******

Podczas odprawy Jackson omal nie dostaje zawału, gdy jeden z psów zatrzymuje się bardzo blisko niego i zaczyna węszyć... co prawda nie przemyca narkotyków tylko jakieś starożytne żelastwo. Skoro on jest w stanie wyczuć przez opakowanie z jakiego tworzywa zrobiony jest ten przemycany antyk, to istnieje ryzyko, że jego dalecy, czworonożni kuzyni też mogą. Braeden zapewniała Stilinskiego dziesięć razy, że opłaciła kogo trzeba i nie będzie miał żadnych problemów na obu lotniskach. Tylko czy nie zapomniała o psach?

 

_No to po mnie..._ \- to jego jedyna myśl, gdy funkcjonariusz wraz ze swoim pupilem przechodzi tuż obok niego. Odruchowo spogląda w stronę owczarka i błyska wilkołaczymi oczami, i warczy na tyle cicho, że ludzki słuch tego nie wychwytuje. Na szczęście pies podkula ogon i idzie dalej. Oddycha kilka razy głęboko, by chociaż odrobinę się uspokoić, więc gdy przychodzi jego kolej na podanie biletu jest w stanie lekko uśmiechnąć się do życzącej mu miłego lotu pracownicy lotniska. Ma nadzieje, że to koniec niespodzianek. Nigdy nie planował kariery przestępcy, ale jak widać kilka słodkich uśmiechów i dwadzieścia: _"Jackson"_ wypowiedzianych cholernie zdesperowanym tonem przez Stilesa są w stanie rozbroić nawet jego.

 

Ostateczną decyzję Stilinski podjął dopiero trzy wcześniej - nie ma zamiaru zjawiać się na ślubie swojego byłego. Za to zmusza Jacksona do przekazania ozdobnej kartki z życzeniami i prezentu od niego. Takiego prawdziwego ślubnego prezentu. Oprócz tego Whittemore ma przecież dostarczyć Braeden ten cholerny antyk... Zdaniem Jacksona, to zbytnia uprzejmość ze strony Stilesa - kupowanie zestawu ośmiu kubków z imionami. Po jednym dla każdego ze stada Hale'a. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, to jak potraktował go ten palant, ale Stiles właśnie taki jest - czasami zbyt miły dla własnego dobra. Może i wszędzie wplata te swoje sarkastyczne często podszyte lekką złośliwością uwagi, ale tak naprawdę to jest jedną z najbardziej troskliwych i wrażliwych osób jakie Jackson zna.

 

Mniej więcej o trzeciej nad ranem ląduje w Sacramento, a za kilkanaście minut ma pociąg prosto do Beacon Hills. Jest tak zmarnowany wielogodzinnym zamknięciem na niewielkiej przestrzeni z innymi ludźmi, że najchętniej pokonałby resztę dystansu pieszo. Jego wilcza część pragnie tylko uwolnić się od nadmiaru bodźców napierających na niego z każdej strony peronu. Normalnie nie jest aż tak nadwrażliwy, ale widocznie wilki nie przepadają za lataniem. Gdy wreszcie dociera do rodzinnego miasteczka nie ma wystarczająco siły by wysilić się na uśmiech dla rodziców, którzy zerwali się o nieludzkiej porze żeby przywitać go już na dworcu.

 

\- Jak ty wydoroślałeś! - wykrzykuje jego mama z niezwykłą (przynajmniej jak na piątą rano) ilością entuzjazmu i energii.

\- Nie wadziłaś mnie tylko jakieś trzy miesiące...

\- Mnie nie oszukasz taką gadką. Widzę, że coś się zmieniło i użyje wszystkich mi znanych, prawniczych sztuczek żeby wyciągnąć od ciebie jak najwięcej sekretów synku.

\- Ale...

\- Już zaczynacie? - pyta lekko zaspanym głosem jego tata - Możecie tak zostawić sobie te pogaduszki na jakąś sensowniejszą porę?

 

*******

 

Derek wciąż nie może wyrzucić z głowy faktu, że Braeden kontaktowała się ze Stilesem. Nie miał jednak na tyle odwagi żeby ją o to zapytać. Co jeśli Peter rzucił jakąś uwagą na temat chłopaka, a Braeden domyśliła się, co Dereka z nim łączyło? Boi się co Stilinski mógł jej powiedzieć... W zasadzie wystarczyłoby, że powie prawdę o tym co między nimi było. Wilkołak do tej pory czuje się bardzo niekomfortowo, gdy niechcący zawędruje myślami do tych konkretnych wspomnień.

 

Nie wie nawet czy chłopak pojawi się na ślubie, bo gdy ten dzwonił jakieś trzy dni wcześniej nie zdobył się na to by odebrać. Wpatrywał się tylko bezmyślnie w wyświetlacz... Może Stiles poinformował Petera albo Scotta, ale ich też nawet nie próbował podpytywać. _A powinien był..._

 

Do jego ślubu została niecała godzina i kaplica powoli zaczęła zapełniać się gośćmi, a on nie może przestać myśleć o tym co było. Czeka w niewielkim pomieszczeniu aż wuj da mu znać, że powinien stanąć na wyznaczonym miejscu. Nagle nie jest pewien czy da radę to zrobić... Zaczyna lekko panikować, co musi być widoczne na jego twarzy, bo Isaac zerka na niego raz po raz za każdym razem wyglądając na mocniej zaniepokojonego.

 

\- Derek?

\- Wszystko w porządku - kłamie i obaj o tym wiedzą, ale żaden z nich nie dodaje nic więcej.

 

Nie mija więcej niż dwadzieścia minut, a Peter woła go żeby zajął swoje miejsce. Gdy już tam jest stara się dyskretnie rozejrzeć wśród gości. Nie dostrzega nigdzie byłego kochanka. Nie wie tylko czy jest z tego powodu szczęśliwy czy wręcz przeciwnie.

 

 

*******

 

Nie ma pojęcia gdzie uciekło mu ostanie półtorej godziny. Jedyne co do niego dociera w tym całym zgiełku, to to, że właśnie się ożenił. Teraz przyszła pora na przyjęcie gratulacji i mniej lub bardziej szczerych życzeń. Braeden stoi z gracją tuż obok niego w kremowej, eleganckiej sukni i z uśmiechem dziękuje każdemu po kolei za dobre słowa i prezenty. Derek próbuje z całych sił przywołać na twarz chociaż cień uśmiechu, bo powinien wyglądać na szczęśliwego na własnym weselu.

Nie zna zbyt dobrze połowy osób, które do nich podchodzą z kwiatami czy wymyślnymi alkoholami. Tak naprawdę liczy się dla niego głównie jego wataha - Cora, Peter, Isaac, Scott, Lydia i Allison. Razem z nim i jego świeżo poślubioną żoną stado liczy osiem osób. I jakiś natrętny, cichy głosik powtarza mu, że brakuje tej dziewiątej - najważniejszej.

 

Wymusza kolejny uśmiech, chociaż nie ma najmniejszej ochoty starać się udawać przed tym osobnikiem. Jeśli obstawiałby osoby, które pomimo zaproszenia nie pojawią się na ślubie Jackson Whittemorte byłby na pierwszym miejscu. A jednak młody wilkołak tu jest i uśmiecha się do Braeden, ale to jest dla Dereka najmniej istotne.

 

_Bardziej interesuje go, to dlaczego Whittemort ma na ubraniu zapach Stilesa..._

\- To pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy robię coś dla ciebie - oznajmia Jackson

\- Były jakieś problemy? - pyta dziewczyna ze zmieszaniem

\- Może i nie, ale to zdecydowanie nie dla mnie. - Hale patrzy pomiędzy nimi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, bo kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumie. To oni się znają?

\- Co? - pyta mało składnie, ale Braeden chyba orientuje się o co mu chodzi.

\- Poprosiłam twojego dawnego znajomego, o to by dostarczył mi przesyłkę od mojego znajomego z Londynu... A tak właściwie to dlaczego Stiles nie mógł przylecieć?

 

_Hale ma wrażenie, że się dusi._

\- Pracuje. Miał do wyboru teraz albo na święta... więc zawita do Beacon Hills dopiero za jakiś tydzień. - odpowiada Whittemorte cały czas patrząc na Dereka chociaż, to jego żona zadała pytanie. - Ale spokojnie... robię też za jego kuriera. Mam prezent od niego dla nowożeńców i kilka ciepłych słów na kartce.

 

Derek w ostatniej chwili chwyta paczkę zanim Braeden zdarza zajrzeć do pudełka lub przeczytać zawartość koperty. Słyszy rozbawione parsknięcie i kiedy spogląda ponownie na Jacksona widzi pełen satysfakcji uśmiech.

\- Bez obaw, to nie psie gówno. - syczy Whittemorte na tyle cicho, że tylko Derek jest w stanie to usłyszeć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Błędy Niesprawdzone!


	8. Gdyby wzrok miał moc sprawczą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cholera znowu źle oszacowałam ilość rozdziałów :-/ Serio ten tekst miał mieć 3 góra 5 części...

*******

Derek wie, że powinien być gdzie indziej i robić co innego... jak na przykład szczerzyć się do obiektywu czy udawać, że potrafi tańczyć. Ogólnie sprawiać wrażenie najszczęśliwszej osoby na Ziemi. To jest, to co zazwyczaj robi pan młody na przyjęciu. I całkiem nieźle mu szło przez jakieś trzy godziny, ale teraz potrzebuje odetchnąć i pobyć sam przez kilka minut.

W lokalu nadal trwa jego wesele, a Braeden pewnie zachodzi w głowę gdzie go wcięło. Chociaż ma cichą nadzieje, że zajęła się rozmową ze swoimi znajomymi i nawet nie zauważy, że go nie ma. Mało prawdopodobne biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przez kilka lat pracowała w FBI.

Wilkołak chowa się w pokoju z prezentami już jakiś kwadrans i na szczęście nikt jeszcze go nie szuka. Prawdopodobnie zawdzięcza to Peterowi lub którejś ze swoich bet. Jednak podejrzewa, że nie będzie to trwało zbyt długo, bo w końcu więcej osób zauważy jego zniknięcie, a nie chce wzbudzać niepotrzebnej sensacji czy stwarzać okazji do plotek. Małe miasteczka mają to do siebie, że wściubianie nosa w cudze sprawy jest codziennością. Beacon Hills nie stanowi wyjątku...

Ponownie zerka w stronę drzwi, a potem na trzymane w rękach dosyć spore pudełko z prezentem od Stilesa. Naprawdę boi się zajrzeć do środka, ale chyba jeszcze bardziej przeraża go koperta z kartką od chłopaka. Przez niemal dwa lata spychał przeszłość tak daleko w swojej świadomości, że prawie udało mu się siebie samego przekonać, że te kilka miesięcy nie istniało. W tej niewinnie wyglądającej paczce może znajdować się coś, co skonfrontuje go z tym co zrobił. Niby wie, że Stiles nie jest z natury mściwą czy zdolną do zrobienia komukolwiek krzywdy osobą... jednak cóż... Derek mógł mu w przeszłości dać parę powodów do tego, by chłopak zrobił dla niego wyjątek. Z dwojga złego woli sam sprawdzić, co dostał od byłego kochanka na prezent ślubny niż ryzykować, że zobaczy to ktokolwiek inny. Peter jest jedyną osobą, która wie część z tego co się działo między nim, a Stilesem i wyraźnie nie jest zachwycony z tego jak to się skończyło. Woli nawet nie zastanawiać się nad tym jak zareagowałaby reszta stada.

Z mocno bijącym sercem zrywa ozdobny papier z pudła i podnosi wieczko. Patrzy i nie wierzy. Spodziewał się naprawdę wszystkiego, bomby zegarowej czy kilograma tojadu... ale nie zestawu prostych, różnokolorowych kubków. Wciąż nieco niepewnie unosi jeden z nich i dopiero wtedy dostrzega całkiem spory napis na odwrocie: _Scott._ Zaciekawiony sięga po kolejne i czyta: _Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Peter, Cora, Braeden i Derek._ Kubek z jego imieniem jest w ładnym odcieniu zielonego...

 

_Stiles kiedyś powiedział mu po jednym z ich pierwszych zbliżeń, że gdy jest spokojny i zrelaksowany, to jego ludzkie oczy są bardziej zielone niż szare oraz to, że takie podobają mu się najbardziej. Derek wtedy kazał mu się przymknąć i iść spać, a sam zaczął się pośpiesznie ubierać i kilka minut później wyszedł._

Potrząsa głową żeby jakoś odegnać wspomnienie. Nie wydaje się być ono takie złe dopóki nie zna się reszty tej historii. A on... niestety nie tylko ją zna, ale też przeżył.

Zaczyna się lekko trząść więc odkłada prezent z powrotem do pudełka. Nie chce go stłuc przez przypadek. Zamiast tego wyjmuje typową, ślubną kartkę z życzeniami. Bierze głęboki oddech i zagląda do środka. Nie ma tego wiele.

 

_"Szczęścia na nowej drodze życia"_

_Stiles._

 

Te kilka prostych słów aż razi po oczach. Takie formalne i oklepane, że aż coś w nim się buntuje. Zwyczajne i nudne rzeczy nie pasują mu do chłopaka, którego znał. Derek przez to nie wie czy Stilinski kpi sobie z niego czy może faktycznie ma dokładnie to na myśli? A chciałby. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma prawa oczekiwać czegokolwiek, ale nagle czuje, że musi się tego dowiedzieć. I niestety jedyną osobą, która (oprócz samego Stilesa) może znać odpowiedź jest Whittemore. Krzywi się na samą myśl o rozmowie z tym dupkiem... nie żeby nie lubił chłopaka. Chociaż właściwie, to go nie znosi. Jackson od zawsze irytuje go samą swoją obcością. Nie ma pojęcia jakim sposobem Stiles zaprzyjaźnił się z kimś takim jak Jackson. Z tego co pamięta, to Stilinski za czasów liceum miał krzyż pański z Whittemortem. Nieraz narzekał na jego docinki czy zaczepki...

Może to wcale nie tak, że się przyjaźnią tylko Stiles przekazał Jacksonowi tą nieszczęsną paczkę dla Braeden? Derek nawet nie chce wiedzieć, co chłopak o nim myśli... najpierw Peter wysłał w jego imieniu zaproszenie na ślub, a potem jeszcze Braeden poprosiła go o przysługę.

 

 

*******

 

Jackson sam nie wie, co czuje będąc w tym miejscu... albo inaczej czuje wiele rzeczy na raz. Odrobinę bawi go ta cała farsa ze ślubem i bajkowym weselem. To tak pasuje do wiecznie naburmuszonego Dereka, jak pięść do nosa. Nie zna zbyt dobrze jego żony, ale sądząc po prostej sukni i minimalistycznych dodatkach, to też raczej nie jej styl. Whittemore obstawia, że ten przepych może być winą Petera i może też trochę Lydii. Tylko oni aż tak wyróżniają się na tle innych gości. Ich stroje bardziej pasowałyby na czerwony dywan albo bal w pałacu Buckingham niż wesele w małym miasteczku.

Udało mu się też trochę podokuczać Hale'owi. Wcale nie czuje się winny, jeśli już to przepełnia go samozadowolenie i satysfakcja. Za każdym razem, gdy przypomina sobie reakcję Dereka na wspomnienie o Stilinskim ledwo powstrzymuje się od prychnięcia. _Czy można być jeszcze bardziej oczywistym?_

Jednak przede wszystkim jest zniesmaczony, tym jakiego szczęśliwego mężusia gra Hale. Nie ma pojęcia jak innych nie razi po oczach ten jego wyuczony, sztuczny uśmiech. _Poważnie, ludzie co z wami?_ To jak wszyscy nagle wydawali się być jedną wielką rodziną... Może reaguje w ten sposób, bo przed jego wyjazdem większość czasu spędzali na skakaniu sobie do gardeł? Coś szarpie go od środka jak widzi McCalla, poklepującego Dereka po ramieniu i paplającego o tym, że ich wataha wreszcie jest kompletna. Ma ochotę podejść i zapytać czy o kimś do cholery nie zapomniał! Ten sam Scott, który tyle razy zarzekał się, że Stiles jest dla niego jak brat... I może wszystko wyglądałoby teraz inaczej, gdyby kiedyś Stilinski powiedział komukolwiek...

Musi mieć bardzo zawziętą minę, bo nagle słyszy chrząknięcie tuż za plecaami. Tak jak się spodziewa, sekundę później na krześle po jego lewej stronie siada Peter.

\- Sądząc po twojej interesującej reakcji i tym, że wciąż mogę wyczuć zapach Stilesa na twojej marynarce... Obstawiam, że wiesz co nieco?

\- Uhm... - nie widzi sensu kłamać - Czekaj, to ty też wiesz?

\- To nie tak, że któryś przyszedł do mnie na herbatkę i ploteczki... - szepcze teatralnie Hale, a Jackson już pamięta dlaczego nigdy nie mógł wytrzymać nawet pięciu minut w towarzystwie tego idioty. - Bywam spostrzegawczy i czasami zdarza mi się być w odpowiednim miejscu o odpowiedniej porze... chociaż jeśli zapytasz mojego błyskotliwego siostrzeńca powie ci, że to było złe miejsce i jeszcze gorszy czas...

\- Nie mów, że widziałeś...ich?

\- Dokładnie.

\- Chryste. Stiles wie, że ty wiesz?

\- Raczej nikt nie kwapił się, żeby go o tym poinformować. - przyznaje starszy wilkołak - Jednak jest coś, co nie daje mi spokoju... Wasza dwójka jest czym konkretnie? -Jackson nie zdąża odpowiedzieć.

\- Peter. - Pan młody nagle wyrasta jak spod ziemi, po drugiej stronie stołu i to dokładnie na przeciwko nich. - Muszę pogadać o czymś z Jacksonem... - Whittemore mierzy go zimnym spojrzeniem.

\- Gdyby wzrok miał moc sprawczą drogi siostrzeńcze, to właśnie zostałbyś eunuchem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Błędy sprawdzone pobieżnie...


	9. Jackson by mnie zrozumiał...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragment piosenki Wicked game, który Stiles wytatuowany ma na łopatce ;)
> 
> "The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
> It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
> I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
> I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you"

*******

Stiles stwierdza, że zawsze wtedy kiedy Jackson jest najbardziej potrzebny, to go nie ma. Niby wie, że to nie do końca jest zależne od przyjaciela, to i tak jest na niego zły. Czy może raczej na sytuacje w której się znajduje. Cokolwiek.

Siedzi na środku dywanu z otwartą walizką, do której nie zapakował jeszcze nic prócz prezentu dla ojca. Wszystkie jego ubrania zajmują znaczną część mieszkania. Oparcie i poduszki kanapy, stół i dwa wysłużone krzesła w części kuchennej oraz niemal całą podłogę między kanapą, a szafą. Ma wrażenie, że te cholerne ubrania rozmnożyły się przez podział gdy nie patrzył. On naprawdę nie wie jak to się stało. To może być po części wina Whittemorta i jego słabości do zakupów. Stiles dziesiątki razy zarzekał się, że idzie z nim tylko towarzysko, ale i tak zawsze wracał z dwoma lub trzema nowymi rzeczami. Jedyna korzyść to taka, że sukinsyn ma naprawdę niezłe oko i Stilinski niejednokrotnie korzystał z jego porad.

Problem polega na tym, że teraz Stiles tonie w ciuchach, a może zabrać tylko niewielką część z tego. Zresztą na co mu więcej skoro leci do domu tylko na niecałe dwa tygodnie. Święta i kilka dni po. Umówili się, że Sylwestra spędzą z Jacksonem już w Anglii. Może pojadą do Samuela albo będą gnić na kanapie. To jeszcze jest niesprecyzowane.

Teraz ma jednak większe zmartwienie na głowie - Święta, bo jego dom znajduje się w Beacon Hills, które jest terytorium watahy Hale'a i nie ma szans żeby nie natkną się przez ten czas na kogoś ze stada. Chyba, że spędziłby ten czas nie wyściubiając nosa z domu... Ale tą opcję od razu odrzuca - nie zamierza się chować. Jeśli najdzie go taka ochota, to przejdzie całe to cholerne hrabstwo wzdłuż i w szerz.

Jeszcze nie wie, co zrobi gdy spotka Isaaca czy Lydię... nie są już tak blisko. Początkowo ich rozmowy na czacie ciągnęły się godzinami, ale z czasem każde z nich miało coraz mniej czasu. Teraz tylko Scott zachowuje się wobec niego tak samo jak dawniej. Nawet jeśli dzieli ich ocean, to ten zakochany kundelek i tak nieprzerwanie zadręcza go godzinnymi monologami o Allison. Zdarzyło się, że Stilinski raz czy dwa przysną z telefonem przy uchu... ale ileż można?

 

_Pamięta jak McCall przyleciał do niego na tydzień... jakoś pod koniec wakacji i przez pierwsze dziesięć minut gapił się na niego z rosnącym szokiem i niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł pojąć jakim cudem Stiles jednocześnie aż tak się zmienił wciąż pozostając sobą. Stilinski wciąż nałogowo oglądał seriale i czytał sterty komiksów. Nadal lubił koszulki z nadrukami i śmiesznymi napisami, koszule w kratę tylko, że te były bardziej dopasowane kolorem, i rozmiarem. Urósł jeszcze nieco w górę i przybyło mu nieco mięśni od codziennego biegania oraz trenowania do uniwersyteckich zawodów pływackich. Na których tak nawiasem mówiąc zajął trzecie miejsce, co uczcił kolejnym tatuażem - czterolistną koniczynką na nadgarstku. Kolejne mniejsze lub większe dziary pojawiały się odtąd dosyć regularnie na jego ciele. Na przedramieniu tarcze zegara, której wskazówki wyglądają jak strzały. Niewielki okrąg tuż nad kostką i drugi jeszcze mniejszy wewnątrz niego. To taki sentymentalny gest odnoszący się do tego okropieństwa, które Scott sobie wytatuował. Inicjały mamy na lewym obojczyku, i czterowersowy fragment piosenki Chrisa Isaaka "Wicked game" na prawej łopatce._

_Pod wpływem impulsu i przez podpuszczanie Jacksona przekuł też sobie język... więc właściwie nie powinien dziwić się, że Scott zareagował w ten sposób. Jednak to wciąż było nieco niekomfortowe, gdy najlepszy przyjaciel gapi się na ciebie bez mrugnięcia oczami... trochę tak jakby nie wierzył w to co widzi. Przestał dopiero, gdy Stiles rzucił kąśliwą uwagą w swoim stylu - "uważaj, bo się zakochasz"._

_Wciągu tych kilku dni Stiles przeciągną McCalla przez cały swój uniwersytet i poznał z każdym kogo nazywał dobrym znajomym. A potem przyszła pora na Londyn i kilka ulubionych barów Stilinskiego. Tam przez przypadek spotkali jednego z chłopaków z którymi spał więcej niż raz... i w taki oto nieco niezręczny sposób Scott dowiedział się o jego orientacji. Początkowo wyglądał jak zraniony szczeniaczek i Stiles czuł się źle z tym, że nie powiedział mu wcześniej. Już następnego ranka Scott nieco otrząsną się z szoku i zaczął mało subtelnie podpytywać Stilinskiego o to czy kogoś ma. Stiles uciął temat mówiąc, że już nie. Scott zna go na tyle dobrze, że nawet nie próbował pytać o więcej._

 

Stiles zastanawia się czy coś jest z nim nie tak, skoro wcześniej nie zdobył się na to, żeby powiedzieć najlepszemu przyjacielowi o tym co działo się między nim, a Derekiem? Teraz z kolei nie mówi mu o Jacksonie. A naprawdę chciałby z kimś o tym pogadać... bo dostrzega więcej. Nie wie tylko czy McCall zrozumiałby, jeśli ostatnie co pamięta, że działo się między nimi to nieustanne kłótnie. Niby mówił mu, że teraz jest inaczej, ale wątpi żeby, to w pełni oddawało obraz tego jak wygląda ich przyjaźń. Szczerze, to nie pamięta żeby w ciągu ostatniego roku pożarł się o coś konkretnego z Whittemortem. Jakieś pierdoły, gdzie jeden drugiego zirytował spóźnieniem, albo zabraniem pilota.

Myśli, że może jest jeszcze jedna osoba z którą mógłby o tym pogadać. Nie wie tylko czy dzwonienie do kogoś w czwartkowy wieczór po dwudziestej i to na trzy dni przed wigilią, to dobry pomysł. Jednak ostatecznie pisze krótką wiadomość z zapytaniem czy Tom mógłby wpaść pogadać.

 

*******

Mniej więcej dwie godziny później jest już spakowany przy czym okazało się, że ta jedna walizka to za mało. Dlatego pozostałe rzeczy znajdują się w średniej wielkości torbie sportowej, którą zazwyczaj używał w dni treningów drużyny pływackiej. Tom przez cały czas podśmiewa się pod nosem z tego, że najchętniej zapakowałby całą szafę... Bardzo śmieszne. Wcale, że nie chciał brać aż tyle ubrań. Po prostu jest zdenerwowany, a wtedy nie myśli całkiem racjonalnie. W międzyczasie Stilinski streścił kumplowi, to o czym myślał przed jego przyjściem - strach przed powrotem na stare śmieci i spotkaniem dawnych znajomych, którzy kiedyś byli mu bliscy, a teraz tak na dobrą sprawę nic o nich nie wie.

\- A ten twój były? Nadal tam mieszka?

\- Yup. - potwierdza - To dlatego Jackson poleciał wcześniej... na jego ślub.

\- Faktycznie wspominałeś o tym, że się żeni. - przyznaje zerkając na niego z ciekawością.

\- Pytaj.

\- Nie chciałeś z nim iść... jako osoba towarzysząca?

\- Co?

\- No wiesz... dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu - uszczęśliwiłbyś tego Jacksona i utarł nosa byłemu.

\- Ty i te twoje pomysły - Stilinski śmieje się, bo mimo wszystko wyobrażenie sobie jak to mogłoby wyglądać, gdyby tak zrobił jest rozbrajające. - To byłoby niezapomniane... uwierz mi. Wszyscy którzy byli na tym ślubie pamiętają mnie i Whittemorta jako skaczących sobie do oczu, pyskatych gówniarzy.

\- No i co z tego?

\- Jeszcze pomyśleliby, że mamy inwazję kosmitów, którzy przejmują nad nami kontrole lub, że rząd przeprowadza kolejne eksperymenty na obywatelach.

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia o czym ty do mnie rozmawiasz - Tom kręci głową, patrząc na niego jakby postradał rozum.

\- Jackson by mnie zrozumiał... - jęczy i niemal od razu uświadamia sobie, że to nie było właściwą rzeczą do powiedzenia przy tym świrze. Tom zachowywał się czasami gorzej niż fandom SPN, podczas oglądania sceny w której Deean przytulał Casa...

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - mówi ironiczne

\- Nie zaczynaj. - prosi

\- Czy ja coś mówię? - pyta niczym niewiniątko.

\- Wystarczy, że gapisz się na mnie tym swoim wszechwiedzącym wzrokiem...

*******

\- Stiles no. - mówi Tom tonem obrażonego pięciolatka. Czekają już ponad dwie godziny, bo jego lot ma lekkie opóźnienie. Ma nadzieje, że nie przeciągnie się to za bardzo, bo potem nie zdąży na pociąg do Beacon Hills i w Sacramento też będzie musiał czekać kilka godzin na następny.

\- Nie wiem, co chcesz żebym ci powiedział.

\- Wszystko! - woła kumpel może nieco głośniej niż to konieczne, bo przysypiająca na sąsiednich krzesełkach nastolatka posyła mu zabójcze spojrzenie.

\- Idiota. - prycha Stiles pod nosem

\- Słyszałem

\- Miałeś słyszeć, kutasie.

\- Heeej?! To ja tutaj się poświęcam i chcę pomóc, a ty mnie wyzywasz od męskich zewnętrznych organów rozrodczych. Nie ładnie... bardzo nie ładnie panie Stilinski.

\- Chcesz zaspokoić swoją ciekawość i pewnie poćwiczyć na mnie jakieś psychologiczne sztuczki.

\- To też. - przyznaje potulnie - Ale głównie chodzi i o to żebyś się nie męczył z tym sam.

\- Niech będzie - Stilinski poddaje się - Myślę, że mogłeś mieć rację co do tego, że Jackson ma coś do mnie.

\- Rozmawialiście? - brzmi na podekscytowanego.

\- Nie... ale są rzeczy, które zauważam. Na przykład, to że gdy wychodzimy razem do klubów, to żaden z nas nie zabawia się z nikim w kiblu ani nie wychodzi do domu z nowo poznanym kolesiem. A my zawsze chodzimy razem na imprezy.

\- A on?

\- Wydaje mi się, że... chce czegoś. Tylko chyba ta historia z Derekiem go powstrzymuje. - mówi i nagle coś sobie uświadamia - Cholera powinienem iść na ten jebany ślub. On myśli, że ja nadal coś czuje do tego idioty... Dlatego nic nie robi.

\- A chciałbyś żeby co konkretnie zrobił?

\- Nie wiem... coś.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Błedy niesprawdzone.


	10. On zna mnie, a ja znam jego. Proste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten tekst zaczyna żyć własnym życiem :/  
> Już nawet publikuję dłuższe rozdziały, a i tak wciąż to za mało

*******

Dalej chce mu się na przemian śmiać i wymiotować. Niby jest już dwa dni po ślubie Dereka i Braeden, ale Jackson wciąż przed oczami ma tą cholernie dziwną i niezręczną rozmowę z Hale'em. Naprawdę chwilami nie jest pewien czy to wszystko mu się nie przyśniło. Tylko, że nigdy wcześniej nie miewał tak realistycznych i logicznych snów jak to...

 

_Od kilku minut stoją na tarasie i Derek wciąż nie wydusił z siebie nawet jednego słowa. To powoli robi się nudne i męczące. Whittemore nie bardzo ma ochotę ani siłę udawać, że nie wie o czym, a raczej o kim alfa chce się coś dowiedzieć. Ani myśli jednak ułatwiać mu cokolwiek. Zaciska zęby z całych sił i dalej milczy._

_\- Czy... on.. znaczy wy? Widujesz się z nim częściej czy tylko teraz?_

_\- Ale, że z kim? - pyta Jackson udając głupiego._

_\- Musisz?_

_\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi Derek._

_\- Jaaasne. - prycha - Dobra niech ci będzie. Chce wiedzieć co dzieje się teraz ze Stilinskim - I Whittemore ma ogromną ochotę zapytać o to którego Stilinskiego ma na myśli, ale lituje się nad poddenerwowanym Hale'm. Przecież nikt nie chce żeby pan młody miał zły humor... przed nim noc poślubna._

_\- Stiles studiuje na Oxfordzie i pracuje jako barman. - wzrusza ramionami lekko jakby w geście bezradności. - Nie wiem co chcesz wiedzieć, nie wiem nawet czy powinienem z tobą o nim rozmawiać. - Hale wpatruje się w niego z mieszanką zdziwienia i lęku wymalowaną na twarzy._

_\- Ty..._

_\- Ta. Wiem. - prycha_

_\- Nie wierze... Jakim cudem ty ze wszystkich ludzi? - To nie jest precyzyjne pytanie, ale Jackson rozumie jego ogólny sens._

_\- Nie znasz mnie... tak na dobrą sprawę to nikt z was nic o mnie nie wie. -_

_oznajmia chłodno - On zna mnie, a ja znam jego. Proste._

_\- Więc wy...?_

_\- Przyjaźnimy się. - Jackson przewraca oczami na ulgę bijącą od Hale'a. - Ale ty za to masz żonę._

_\- Co?_

_\- Po prostu nie kombinuj. - ostrzega - Stiles ma się lepiej... może nie całkiem dobrze, ale tyle na ile to możliwe. Zmienił się... nie jest chłopakiem którego znałeś._

_\- Nie wracał do Beacon Hills przeze mnie? - pyta cicho Hale tak jakby wcale nie chciał być usłyszany._

_\- Początkowo. Teraz, to po prostu już nie jego świat._

 

*******

Przez jakieś trzy godziny lotu Stiles cieszy się, że uwolnił się od Toma. Jego trajkotanie i cytowanie fragmentów książek psychologicznych, zaczynało mu powoli działać na nerwy. Lubi tego gościa, ale on zupełnie nie wie kiedy przestać! Stiles sam musi jakoś ogarnąć, to co tak naprawdę dzieje się między nim a Jacksonem - Upewnić się, że _"coś"_ na pewno się dzieje... nie chce kolejny raz wyjść na tego, który wyobraża sobie za dużo.

Jednak pokonanie tylu kilometrów, nawet drogą powietrzną, zajmuje o wiele więcej czasu. Obok niego przysypia na oko dziewiędziesięcioletnia babcia, która raczej nie jest do niego zbyt przychylnie nastawiona. Nie, jeśli brać pod uwagę fakt, że przez godzinę kurczowo zaciskała palce na torebce i łypała na niego groźnym wzrokiem... więc nici z pogawędki. A on się nudzi i to strasznie!

Próbuje grać na telefonie i czytać książkę, ale jego myśli wciąż dryfują w kierunku tego, co czeka na niego w Beacon Hills. Starał się wcześniej wyciągnąć z Jacksona jakieś bieżące informacje. Typu: _'kto z kim, jak i dlaczego?'_ Niestety Whittemore, ten oślizgły zdrajca oznajmił tylko, że będzie musiał to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Teraz Stilinski umiera wewnętrznie z ciekawości.

Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie pamięta o swoim zmartwieniu numer jeden - Dereku. Wilkołak cały czas siedzi gdzieś z tyłu jego czaszki i nie daje o sobie zapomnieć. Czy oni nie mogą jechać w podróż poślubną, jak to robią normalni nowożeńcy?

 

Tak jak się tego wcześniej obawiał, w Sacramento jest o pół godziny za późno. Ma ochotę wrzeszczeć albo ryczeć jak dzieciak, bo następny pociąg do Beacon Hills ma dopiero o siódmej rano. Jest w pół do jedenastej w nocy. Nie wie, co ma zrobić - czekać na dworcu czy ogarnąć sobie jakiś pokój w motelu na te kilka godzin. Jedno i drugie jest trochę ponad jego siły, bo albo będzie musiał taszczyć bagaż nie wiadomo jak daleko, albo przyjdzie mu spędzić ponad siedem godzin na niewygodnych krzesełkach.

Kupuje gorącą czekoladę w automacie i wygrzebuje słuchawki z torby, bo jeśli ma to jakoś przetrwać to tylko z muzyką. Jednak zanim je podłącza, wybiera numer ojca żeby poinformować go, że będzie dopiero rano. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, tatulek nie jest zbyt szczęśliwy, ale to nie tak, że może coś z tym zrobić. Utknął na posterunku na najbliższe godziny, bo większość młodych funkcjonariuszy wzięła wolne na całe święta. W zasadzie teraz pracuje ich tylko czworo.

Po kilkusekundowej chwili namysłu dzwoni jeszcze do Jacksona, a gdy ten nie odbiera wysyła mu krótką, ale wiele mówiącą wiadomość. _'Utknąłem w Sacramento'_ i jakieś trzydzieści smutnych buziek.

*******

Jackson jest zirytowany i mocno skrępowany, może też trochę zawstydzony i przerażony. Nigdy jeszcze nie żałował tego, że ma wyczulone zmysły tak bardzo jak teraz. Jego rodzice zamknęli się we własnej sypialni jakieś pół godziny wcześniej, chociaż wcale nie wyglądali na zmęczonych. I dopiero po kilku minutach zorientował się dlaczego... Stara się jak może żeby nie usłyszeć czegoś, czego nie chce. Siedzi w samochodzie przed domem i próbuje jakoś przeczekać.

Nie mija nawet pięć minut jak słyszy znajomą melodię wygrywaną przez jego telefon. Stiles dzwoni. Kłopot w tym, że smartphone został w pokoju. Waha się czy iść już teraz czy poczekać... może to nic ważnego? Jednak, kiedy dostaje jeszcze dwie wiadomości, decyduje się po niego pójść.

\- Tylko wejść, chwycić i wyjść - tłumaczy sobie - dasz radę!

 

Udało się. Ma telefon i ponownie siedzi w swoim bezpiecznym, i cichym aucie. Tylko, że teraz nie stoi ono pod domem, ale mknie pustymi ulicami w kierunku Sacramento. Jak on tęsknił za tym samochodem!

Jedną ręką trzyma kierownice, a drugą telefon. Stiles napisał mu tylko, że następny pociąg ma dopiero o siódmej rano. Whittemore nie wie co chłopak zamierza zrobić i to go lekko niepokoi. Może Sacramento nie jest jakimś wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym miastem, ale za to Stiles przyciąga kłopoty jak pieprzony magnes.

 

Od: Stiles

_Czekam na dworcu. Nie chciało mi się szukać motelu..._

 

Kurna. Ile czasu zajmie mu dotarcie na miejsce? Jakieś półtorej godziny... jeśli nieco zignoruje przepisy drogowe. Ponownie zerka na zegarek, kilka minut po jedenastej. Przyspiesza jeszcze bardziej.

*******

Stiles powoli zaczyna żałować swojej decyzji o pozostaniu na dworcu. Jest coraz zimniej i miejsce zapełnia się ludźmi, niekoniecznie czekającymi na pociąg. Normalnie nie osądza, bo bezdomność często jest winą systemu i kilku niefortunnych zdarzeń lub złych wyborów. Jednak widzi dwóch czy trzech lekko chwiejących się chłopaków. Oni go niepokoją... na pewno nie zmruży oka. Oprócz niego na pociąg spóźniła się też jeszcze jakaś dziewczyna, ale Stilinski nie jest w stanie dostrzec jej twarzy. Siedzi zdecydowanie za daleko i w dodatku ma kaptur mocno nasunięty na głowę.

 

Podskakuje nerwowo, gdy ktoś szturcha go w ramię. Odwraca się i zamiera.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - niemal piszczy

\- Myślałem, że może będziesz potrzebował podwózki, ale skoro wolisz tu poczekać...

\- I chciało ci się? - pyta ignorując zaczepkę. Odpłaci mu później.

\- Stęskniłem się za porsche, a skoro miałem pretekst do dłuższej trasy, to dlaczego nie

\- Myślałem, że za mną - prycha

\- To też. - śmieje się Whittemore. Stiles jest dziwnie pewien, że pomimo lekkiego tonu, to chłopak mówi całkiem serio. Dlatego nic na to nie odpowiada tylko wyszczerza się do niego radośnie.

Idą w kierunku wyjścia z dworca, Jackson taszczy jego walizkę. Stilinski wcale nie protestuje, bo jest cholernie ciężka i nieporęczna. Na co on tyle, tego brał? Mija ich kolejny nietrzeźwy i Stiles zerka w kierunku nieznajomej dziewczyny. Znajduje się dwie ławki dalej i jest w niej coś niepokojąco znajomego. Wciąż nie może dostrzec jej twarzy, bo teraz siedzi z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę.

\- Jackson...?

\- Co znowu? - jęczy wilkołak, a Stilinski wskazuje na miejsce w którym znajduje się dziewczyna.

\- Cora? - pyta Whittemore i dopiero teraz do Stilesa dociera dlaczego wydawało mu się, że skądś ją kojarzy. Wszyscy Hale'owie mają pewne cechy wspólne... przynajmniej on je zauważa.

\- Co? - brunetka podnosi głowę i drga, jakby dopiero ocknęła się ze snu, a może faktycznie tak było. - Stiles? - wygląda na równie mocno zaskoczoną, co on sam.

\- Jeden, jedyny i niepowtarzalny. - odpowiada z uśmiechem - Czekasz na kogoś czy... chcesz zabrać się z nami?

\- Nie jestem pewna czy chcę wracać do domu... właśnie stamtąd przyjechałam - mówi, wyglądając na bardzo zmęczoną i jednocześnie wkurzoną - Mój, durny brat - dodaje, ale to wciąż nie wyjaśnia im za wiele.

\- Aha... - mamrocze Jackson spoglądając na Stilinskiego z całkowitym niezrozumieniem

\- Obj jesteśmy jedynakami... więc nie pomożemy, ale...

\- To nie o to chodzi. On zapomina, że ja też tam mieszkam. - warczy pod nosem - Rozważam wyprowadzkę do Petera, a to chyba już coś wam mówi.

\- Zdecydowanie. - śmieje się Stiles - Jackson ma dom jak zamek.... jestem pewien, że ma tam też pokoje gościnne. - Cora lekko się krzywi - A jeśli nie, to gdzie będziesz bezpieczniejsza niż w domu szeryfa?

\- Czy to jakiś nowy sposób na podryw? Na ojca- szeryfa? - pyta, chyba tylko na wpół żartując.

\- Nie jesteś w jego typie - prycha Whittemore, marszcząc brwi

\- Nie? A to dlaczego? - teraz to ona wygląda na bardziej wkurzoną - Nadal wolisz rude zołzy?

\- Nah... jakby ci to... - patrzy bezradnie na Jacksona, ale ten nie wydaje się zainteresowany chęcią pomocy - Och szlag! - jęczy - Wolę facetów, okay?


	11. Nie zostanę twoją żywą tarczą.

***

Droga do Beacon Hills mija im zadziwiająco szybko, pomimo grobowego nastroju Cory. Pozwalają jej odpłynąć myślami gdzie chce. Sami też raczej milczą. Stiles dlatego, że jest potwornie zmęczony i tylko dzięki uporowi nie pozwala swoim powiekom opaść. Od czasu do czasu sięga do radia, żeby zmienić stację lub na zmianę pogłośnić i przyciszyć. Jackson jeszcze ani razu go nie powstrzymuje, chociaż Stilinski jest pewien, że zdążył go już porządnie zirytować.

Zadziwiające jak wszystko zmieniło się w ciągu dwóch lat. Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze chodzili razem do liceum, Stiles bał się parkować obok porsche, bo to cudeńko jakkolwiek świetnie by nie wyglądało, to w starciu z jego Jeepem nie miało najmniejszych szans. Wiedział, że po pierwsze nie wypłaciłby mu się do końca życia. Po drugie blondyn mógłby mu, to życie znacznie skrócić. A teraz? Proszę - jak gdyby nigdy nic może sobie do woli wkurzać Whittemorta i nawet bawić się jego drogim autkiem, a i tak nie dostanie za to nic prócz grzecznego upomnienia.

\- Stiles? - Cora odzywa się po raz pierwszy odkąd wsiedli do samochodu. - Jeśli mówiłeś serio, to chętnie zatrzymałabym się u ciebie na kilka dni...

\- Okay - odpowiada tylko, odwracając się do tyłu. Dziewczyna wciąż wygląda jakby miała ochotę kogoś zamordować i Stiles jest trochę ciekawy, co takiego nawywijał Derek. Nie żeby odważył się zapytać.

\- Tylko może moglibyście jeszcze podrzucić mnie na chwile do domu? - pyta odrobinę niepewnie, jakby nie do końca była pewna czy, to już nie za wiele przysług jak na raz. - Wzięłabym tylko kilka jakiś rzeczy... pięć minut dosłownie.

\- Nie ma sprawy - tym razem odzywa się Jackson.

Stiles wyszczerza się do niego, bo Whittemore może wciąż czasami udawać dupka do kwadratu i zdarza mu się, gdy ma wyjątkowo zły humor bywać wrednym, ale tak naprawdę jest całkiem przyzwoity. Prawdopodobnie nie przyszło mu nawet na myśl żeby odmówić.

***

Mija już pierwsza w nocy, kiedy Derek orientuje się, że jego młodszej siostry nie ma w domu. Niby Cora nie ma już pięciu lat, a wcześniej przez wiele lat musiała radzić sobie sama, to jednak wciąż nie może przestać zastanawiać się gdzie się podziewa. W pierwszym odruchu próbuje zadzwonić, ale młoda nie odbiera za pierwszym jak i za dziesiątym razem. Derek dopiero wtedy zaczyna się porządnie martwić, a co najgorsze Braeden wyjechała jakąś godzinę wcześniej do Los Angeles. Wilkołak wie, że nie może jej zawrócić, bo jego żona ma swoje zobowiązania i nie rzuci dla niego ich od tak. Nie, gdy on nie ma żadnych dowodów na, to że jego siostrze naprawdę się coś stało, a nie tylko obraziła się na cały świat, albo urwała się na randkę... chociaż o tej drugiej opcji woli wcale nie myśleć.

Cora jak do tej pory wydawała się być szczęśliwa wśród nich. Może w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni wydawała się być nieco niewyspana i nieobecna. Zakochała się? Oby nie, bo jedyną osobą z którą jego siostra spędza więcej czasu niż z innymi jest Scott. Scott, który ma dziewczynę poza którą nie widzi świata i który jest jego zastępcą... Derek jest przerażony samym wyobrażeniem komplikacji i niezręczności w sforze jakie na sto procent by się pojawiły.

***

Pod dom watahy podjeżdżają dopiero przed trzecią w nocy i ze zdziwieniem zauważają, że prawie w całym domu święcą się światła. Na podjeździe stoi kilka samochodów i Stiles bez problemu rozpoznaje wśród nich auto McCalla, który wielokrotnie zasypywał go zdjęciami swojego pierwszego samochodu. Nigdy nie kazał mu przestać, bo Stiles jak nikt inny potrafił zrozumieć miłość człowieka do samochodu, szczególnie gdy tak jak Scott oszczędzało się na niego przez niemal pięć lat...

\- Co do diabła? - syczy Cora

\- Może, to spotkanie watahy... jakby taka wspólna wigilia czy coś? - pyta Jackson

\- Nah, to było zaplanowaene na pojutrze. Jak Braeden wróci z LA.

\- Wiesz... cokolwiek by nie mówić o Dereku, to jednak zniknięcie młodszej siostry mogło go trochę ruszyć.

\- Przecież by zadzwonił - Cora sięga do prawej kieszeni kurtki, potem do spodni i klepie siedzenie obok siebie. - Kurna, ktoś mi ukradł telefon!

Przez kilka minut siedzą w samochodzie, bo Cora nie wie teraz co zrobić. Stiles jakoś specjalnie jej się nie dziwi. Jeśli Derek faktycznie zwołał prawie całą watahę w środku nocy z jej powodu... Czuje w kościach kłótnie. A te pomiędzy Hale'ami bywają naprawdę spektakularne i przy okazji sieją spustoszenie wokół.

\- Musisz iść ze mną. - oznajmia, celując palcem w Stilinskiego. - Wtedy będą tak zarefowani twoim pojawieniem się, że zapomną o mnie.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie zostanę twoją żywą tarczą - Stiles stara się utrzymać żartobliwy ton głosu, ale nie jest do końca pewien czy mu się to udaje. Wpaść na któregoś z dawnych przyjaciół pojedynczo, to zupełnie co innego niż wejście tam i zmierzenie się ze wszystkimi na raz.

\- Aleee Stiles! - Cora jęczy cichutko starając się przybrać jak najbardziej smutną minę. Nie wie niestety, że nic oprócz realnego zagrożenia jej życia nie zmusiłoby go do przekroczenia progu tego domu. A nie sądzi żeby Derek faktycznie mógł urwać jej głowę. Jeśli już, to trochę na siebie powarczą i może postraszą pazurami, a on woli nie być w pobliżu.

\- Ja z tobą pójdę - mówi niespodziewanie Jackson. Stiles patrzy na niego z wdzięcznością i przyjaciel uśmiecha się do niego samym kącikiem ust. To takie jego: "nie ma za co"

\- Niech będzie... w razie co schowam się za tobą 

***

Spanikowany - to jedno słowo doskonale opisuje stan w jakim jest teraz Derek. Trochę mu głupio z tego powodu, bo w końcu, to on powinien być tym silnym i opanowanym. Tymczasem zachowuje się trochę jak nastolatka przed balem maturalnym, gdy nie może dopiąć sukienki. Allison jak dotąd spoliczkowała go tylko dwa razy i jakieś dziesięć razy kazała mu się uspokoić i zastanowić się nad tym gdzie może być Cora. Scott za to zapytał go czym ostatnio podpadł siostrze. Derek do tej pory nie ma pojęcia, co mógł mieć na myśli.

Wszyscy zerkają w stronę drzwi, bo słychać cichy pomruk silnika porsche na podjeździe. Jest tylko jeden taki samochód w Beacon Hills. Derek unosi brew i spogląda z pytaniem na Lydię, bo jeśli ktoś miałby wezwać na pomoc jeszcze Jacksona, to byłaby to właśnie ona. Jednak Martin kręci głową w zaprzeczeniu. Po jakichś dwóch czy trzech minutach słychać kroki na żwirowanym podjeździe. W momencie w którym spodziewa się usłyszeć dzwonek lub pukanie do drzwi, ktoś naciska na klamkę po drugiej stronie. To trochę niegrzeczne i nieodpowiednie, bo przecież Whittemore nie należy już do jego watahy. Nie powinien zachowywać się jakby był na swoim terenie. Jednak zamiast Jacksona do środka dosyć niepewnie wchodzi Cora. Dziewczyna ma zgarbione ramiona i nieswoją czapkę na głowie, a ręka Jacksona Whittemorta znajduje się na jej ramieniu, jakby w ten sposób udzielał jej niemego wsparcia. I Dereka przez, to o mało nie trafia szlag.

\- Cora gdzieś ty do diabła zniknęła?! - warczy i dopiero po fakcie uświadamia sobie, że to nie była najinteligentniejsza rzecz do zrobienia. Siostra momentalnie prostuje ramiona, a złość promieniuje od niej na odległość.

\- W Sacramento - odpowiada za nią Jackson. Hale ma wielką ochotę podejść i wyrzucić chłopaka za drzwi, bo jakim prawem on w ogóle...?

\- Dlaczego nie odbierałaś? - próbuję znowu już nieco spokojniejszym tonem.

\- Ukradli mi telefon - Cora wzrusza ramionami i przechodzi do dalszej części salonu, a Whittemore zostaje blisko drzwi. Wyraźnie nie czując się jednak tak komfortowo jak mogło wydawać się na początku. Nie żeby, to nie była właściwa reakcja - znajduje się na terenie obcej sfory, a konkretniej w domu alfy i otwarcie okazuje mu niechęć.

Ze zdziwieniem spostrzega, że siostra wyciąga z szafy swój plecak i pakuje do niego ubrania, a do wielkiej workowatej torebki wrzuca słuchawki, tablet i kosmetyczkę. Peter podchodzi do niej i Derek może przysiąc, że ta dwójka prowadzi jakąś dziwną konwersację nie używając słów, a jedynie kilku gestów i mimiki twarzy.

\- Zatrzymam się na kilka dni u przyjaciela - Derek już ma rzucić coś w stylu: "od kiedy Whittemore awansował na twojego przyjaciela", ale najwyraźniej Cora jeszcze nie skończyła - A ty - szczy do niego, wściekle mrożąc oczy - pomyśl o tym dlaczego nie chcę mieszkać TUTAJ.

\- Możesz wprowadzić się do mnie! - woła entuzjastycznie Peter

\- I zamiast tego, co tutaj będę słuchać poematów pochwalnych o rudej zołzie? - prycha Cora - Nie dzięki - dodaje

\- No to do nas - proponuje od razu Scott, a Allison przytakuje.

\- Gdybym nie mieszkał na stałe w akademiku, a poza tym w tym samym domu co ty, też bym ci to zaproponował - zapewnia Isaac, a Cora uśmiecha się do nich lekko wymuszenie, ale jednak. Gdy patrzy z powrotem na niego jej usta zbite są w wąską linię, a z oczu bije chłód.

\- Dziękuję, ale nie.

\- Więc ty i Jackson? - Lydia mruży oczy i patrzy od wciąż tkwiącego przy drzwiach Whittemora aż do zirytowanej Cory.

\- Przepraszam cię bardzo - mówi słodkim głosikiem Cora, ale coś mu mówi, że pod tym całym cukrem jest więcej jadu niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. - To - podchodzi do zaskoczonego wilkołaka i opiera się o jego ramie - jest moja najlepsiejsza przyjaciółeczka - Co najdziwniejsze Jackson nie wydaje się być urażony czy obrażony tylko bardzo rozbawiony. W zasadzie, to oboje z Corą śmieją się jakby to był jakiś wybitnie dobry żart. Cóż... Derek go nie łapie.

\- Żeby tylko przyjaciółka, przyjaciółce nie zaglądała pod spódnice - rzuca niby od niechcenia Peter i Derek chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu całkowicie się z nim zgadza.

Cora i Jackson prychają niemal identycznie, a do kompletu oboje jeszcze wywracają oczami.

\- Nawet nie zatrzymuje się u niego - informuje jego siostra, a jemu zaświeca się kolejna kontrolka alarmowa.

\- Więc gdzie? - pyta

\- U Stilesa.


	12. Czego się nie robi dla bliskich?

 

*******

Jackson nie może powstrzymać się od krótkiego parsknięcia śmiechem na widok przerażonej miny Dereka. Najwidoczniej fakt, że jego młodsza siostra mogłaby dowiedzieć się zbyt dużo od Stilesa jest mu bardzo nie na rękę. Wie, że prawdopodobnie nie powinien aż tak cieszyć się z cudzego nieszczęścia, ale w końcu ten kretyn sam je na siebie sprowadził. Druga sprawa, że naprawdę nie chce doprowadzić do konfrontacji Stilinskiego z całą watahą. Nie w środku nocy, gdy chłopak jest nieludzko zmęczony po locie z innego kontynentu.

\- Cora... pożegnaj się z braciszkiem i spadamy - mówi więc cicho

\- Nigdzie. Nie. Idziesz. - warczy starszy Hale

\- Nie? - Cora uśmiecha się słodko - No to patrz. - łapie za plecak i torebkę i w przeciągu piętnastu sekund jest już za drzwiami. Whittemore żegna się z nimi lekkim skinieniem głowy i również wychodzi. Derek chce za nimi ruszyć, ale na szczęście McCall chociaż raz się na coś przydaje.

\- Odpuść

\- Puść mnie!

\- Tylko się poszarpiecie i padnie dużo nieprzyjemnych słów... Chcesz tego? - pyta Allison - Ona jest na ciebie wściekła, a ty na nią. - jest jakiś dalszy ciąg tego monologu, ale Jackson już go nie słyszy, bo z powrotem zasiada za kierownicą porsche i niemal od razu rusza.

Patrzy z lekką obawą w bok na Stilesa, ale na szczęście ten wciąż drzewie z głową opartą o szybę. Musi być padnięty, bo inaczej obudziłoby go trzaśnięcie drzwiami lub odpalenie silnika. Stara się jechać spokojnie bez szaleństw. Chociaż taka mała prędkość doprowadza go do szału, ale czego się nie robi dla komfortu bliskich? Nie wie jak inaczej mógłby nazwać Stilesa... Od dawna nie jest on dla niego tylko przyjacielem. Właściwie nigdy nie był. Najpierw latami wmawiał sobie, że nie cierpi tego przemądrzałego nerda, a gdy w końcu przestał... cóż uświadomił sobie jak głęboko w tym siedzi.

Dopiero, gdy dojeżdżają pod dom Stlinskich dociera do niego, że i tak najprawdopodobniej będzie musiał go obudzić. Muszą w końcu dostać się jakoś do środka, a sądząc po braku samochodu na podjeździe, to szeryf jest w pracy. Jackson nie wie gdzie Stiles schował klucze do domu, a jakoś nie uśmiecha mu się przeszukiwanie całego bagażu. Już niemal potrząsa jego ramieniem.

\- Po co go budzisz? - syczy cicho Cora.

\- A jak niby chcesz się dostać do środka? - prycha

\- Sprawdź kieszenie - wywraca oczami i Jackson ma ochotę pokazać jej język, ale w porę przypomina sobie, że już dawno opuścił przedszkole. - Chyba, że boisz się... efektów ubocznych. To zawsze ja mogę to za ciebie zrobić

\- Jakich...

\- Proszę cię - wzdycha - Nie zapominaj, że też jestem wilkołakiem, a w tak małej przestrzeni jestem w stanie wyczuć nawet najmniejszy wzrost twojej temperatury, tętna czy...

\- Dobra, wystarczy. Już zrozumiałem. - warczy, czując się nieco zażenowanym. Ostrożnie sięga do kieszeni kurtki Stilinskiego i najwyraźniej cały wszechświat z niego kpi, bo kluczy tam nie ma. Wyplątuje go z pasów i sprawdza bluzę i na koniec jeansy. Z lekkim trudem wydobywa klucze i podaje je chichoczącej z tyłu dziewczynie. Następnie wysiada i cicho zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, szybko okrąża samochód i otwiera te od strony pasażera. Pochyla się i ostrożnie podnosi śpiącego chłopaka.

Kiedy są już na parterze domu uświadamia sobie, że nie wie gdzie dokładnie jest pokój Stilesa. Był tutaj raz i szczerze, to nie bardzo zwracał uwagę na to co się dookoła dzieje. Zapach szeryfa równomiernie roznosi się po niemal całym domu, a ten Stilesa jest prawie niewyczuwalny, przez co ich wilkołacze zmysły są bezużyteczne. I chociaż mógłby krążyć w tą i z powrotem z chłopakiem na rękach, to wciąż obawia się, że mógłby go w ten sposób obudzić.

\- Wiesz, który pokój jest jego? - pyta Cory

\- Yup. - przytakuje - Po schodach i drugie drzwi na prawo

\- Dzięki... mogłabyś

\- Sekundę - przerywa mu w pół zdania - odniosę swoje rzeczy do gościnnego i skocze po jego bagaż.

Whittemore tylko kręci głową, bo skąd ona właściwie wiedziała o co on chciał zapytać? Powoli kieruje się w wyznaczonym kierunku. Zamiera, gdy jeden ze schodków nieprzyjemnie skrzypi pod ich ciężarem. Stilinski zaczyna odrobinę wiercić się w jego ramionach. Ostatecznie układa głowę w taki sposób, że jego usta niemal dotykają skóry na szyi wilkołaka. _To cholernie rozpraszające._ Jackson modli się o to by przypadkiem nie potknąć się o własne nogi.

 

*******

_To jakaś jedna wielka kpina._

  
Derek nie może powstrzymać się od nerwowego dreptania po całym mieszkaniu. Za co Isaac już dwukrotnie zdążył go zwyzywać od paranoików i zgredów. Nie jest tym specjalnie zdziwiony. Dochodzi już niemal szósta rano i z całą pewnością chłopak chciałby się w spokoju wyspać. Reszta watahy dawno rozjechała się do domów i Hale wciąż nie może rozszyfrować na wpół rozbawionego, a na wpół współczującego spojrzenia Petera. W zasadzie, to nie jest nowość - nikt, nigdy nie rozumie o co mu chodzi. O zgrozo na odchodne wuj poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu. To coś dziwniejszego niż legalna blondynka na koncercie Nightwish. Peter wciąż mu grozi, czasem doradza, a częściej drwi i straszy, ale nigdy nie współczuje.

Nie może zrozumieć dlaczego jego siostra musi nocować akurat u Stilinskich. Przecież, jeśli już w jakiś sposób (wciąż nie wie jaki) jej podpadł, to niemal cała wataha proponowała jej nocleg. Ale nie - księżniczka się uparła i koniec. Hale już na samym początku wyklucza możliwość tego, że Cora wie o relacji jaka go łączyła ze Stilesem. Wtedy oprócz niej wiedziałoby też całe stado. Byłoby dużo kłów, pazurów i krwi. _Jego krwi._

Boi się prawdy. Wie, że może ona odebrać mu stado, które tak wiele dla niego znaczy i o które tak długo zabiegał. Prawdopodobnie powinien mieć chociaż tyle przyzwoitości by porozmawiać ze Stilesem i go przeprosić. To niczego już nie zmieni, ale może on przestanie wzdrygać się za każdym razem, gdy rozmawia z szeryfem.

 

*******

Jackson wie, że powinien stąd wyjść od razu jak tylko bezpiecznie odtransportował Stilesa do pokoju. Niestety tego nie zrobił, a z każdą minutą spędzoną na obserwowaniu spokojnego oddechu chłopaka wcale nie jest mu łatwiej zmusić swoje kończyny do pracy. Cały czas ma w głowie: jeszcze chwilę, jeszcze minutkę. I tkwi na tym krześle już od prawie czterdziestu minut. To nie może być zdrowe ani normalne. Zachowuje się jak rasowy stalker albo psychopata, ale za to jego wilcza strona jest niemal całkowicie zadowolona. Od czasu do czasu stara się tylko popchnąć go do przodu. Domaga się więcej zapachu, dotyku i smaku.

Wzdryga się, gdy Stilinski przez przypadek uderza dłonią o szafkę nocną. Syczy boleśnie i wciąż lekko nieprzytomnie rozgląda się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Jackson od razu rozpoznaje moment w którym chłopak dostrzega kontury jego sylwetki. Wie, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale czasami wciąż bywa wrednym dupkiem, a jest odrobinę ciekawy jaka będzie reakcja Stilesa.

\- Bawisz się w Cullena, Jackson? - W zasadzie nie może zaprzeczyć. Kurna.

\- Um... Cora sama sobie poradziła. Śpi w gościnnym - mamrocze, nerwowo przeczesując włosy dłonią - Twój ojciec wciąż nie wrócił z posterunku...

\- Więc postanowiłeś upewnić się, że od razu po powrocie do tego cudownego miasta nie zostanę zjedzony przez potwory spod łóżka?

\- Coś koło tego - przytakuje

\- A musisz to robić akurat z tamtego miejsca? - pyta - Stresujesz mnie tym gapieniem.

\- Wcześniej jakoś nie narzekałeś...

\- Bo spałem? - prycha - Czekaj... które z was mnie tu przywlekło? I które mnie przebrało w spodenki?!

\- Możliwe, że to byłem ja. - przyznaje z lekką obawą

\- I jeszcze nie naśmiewasz się z moich fantazyjnych gatek ze supermenem?

\- Zostawię, to na potem.

\- A teraz?

\- Chyba powinienem iść skoro nie możesz przeze mnie spać - mówi spokojnie - A uwierz, że powinieneś odpocząć.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Cora wygadała u kogo się zatrzyma na kilka dni, więc jutro spodziewaj się nalotu watahy Hale.

\- Kurwa. - syczy Stiles - Tego nie przewidziałem.

\- Ta. Chcesz żebym wpadł z samego rana i pilnował żeby cię nie zjedli na śniadanie?

\- A musisz iść?

\- Ale...

\- Przeszkadza mi, gdy tam siedzisz niczym jakiś posępny wampir, czyhający na niewianą ofiarę. - Stiles milknie na dokładnie dwie sekundy - Po prostu, spaliśmy już w jednym łóżku i cię nie pogryzłem ani ty mnie...

\- Okay - mówi Jackson tylko, starając się trzymać swoją wilczą stronę na wodzy, a Stiles nieświadomie, bardzo mu to utrudnia.


	13. Jak bardzo postać w kuchni różni się od Stilesa, którego znał.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BŁĘDY NIESPRAWDZONE - przepraszam, ale ledwie znalazłam czas na napisanie rozdziału.

*** 

Pobudka w miejscu, które powinno być dla ciebie domem, ale jakimś cudem przestało nim być jest nieprzyjemna. Chociaż to może nie odpowiednie słowo... Stiles nie wie jednak jakiego innego mógłby użyć żeby opisać, to jak się czuje. Pokój wygląda dokładnie tak jak przed jego wyjazdem, co jest za razem dziwnie miłe jak i trochę niezręczne. To jakby ojciec mówił mu, że zawsze będzie tu dla niego miejsce. Tylko, że przez to ma wrażenie jakby te dwa ostatnie lata nie istniały. Wspomnienia związane z nocami w tym pokoju nie zawsze są dobre. Nie są też tak do końca złe... tak jak cały jego pseudo związek z Derekiem. Kochał go i to przez krótką chwilę wydawało się naprawiać wilkołaka. Na tej jego masce zaczynały się pojawiać pęknięcia. 

Przez zasłonięte okno przebija się już nieco światła, ale Stiles nie potrafi odgadnąć która może być godzina. W powietrzu unosi się lekko stęchły zapach, charakterystyczny dla pomieszczeń w których nikt od dawana nie mieszka. Powinien prawdopodobnie tutaj przewietrzyć, ale tak cholernie nie chcę mu się wstawać z ciepłego łóżka. Zresztą Jackson owinął się wokół niego niczym cholerna ośmiornica. Stiles wątpi, że możliwe jest wydostanie się z tego potrzasku bez obudzenia Whittemorta. Nie wie nawet czy ojciec jest już w domu. Dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że mógł wczoraj zadzwonić do niego i uprzedzić, że Cora pomieszka u nich przez kilka dni. 

Chwile kręci się delikatnie, starając się wyswobodzić na tyle, żeby być w stanie sięgnąć po swój telefon leżący na szafce nocnej. Jackson syczy w proteście. Stilinski specjalnie mu się nie dziwi, bo każdy po zarwaniu niemal całej nocy chciałby się wyspać. Ma lekkie wyrzuty sumienia przez fakt, że zatrzymał przyjaciela, kiedy ten chciał jechać do siebie. Prawda jest taka, że na kiedyś znajome otoczenie, teraz wydaje mu się całkowicie obce. A on sam czuje się jak intruz. To irracjonalne odczucie, bo w końcu spędził w tym domu prawie dziewiętnaście lat życia... a tylko półtora roku za oceanem. Na nic jednak zdaje się racjonalne myślenie i próby przetłumaczenia tego samemu sobie. Jackson z kolei, jest jednym z nielicznych stałych elementów w jego życiu. 

 

***

O siódmej rano Derek wciąż nie mógł się uspokoić. Nie próbuje nawet kłaść się spać, bo jest całkowicie pewien, że i tak nie zmruży oka choćby na kwadrans. Krąży niespokojnie po całym domu, starając się jakoś zapanować nad bałaganem w swojej głowie. Wszystkie ładnie poukładane półeczki i szufladki jego świata, nagle posypały się jakby przeszło tamtędy tornado. Uświadomienie sobie, że tak naprawdę wszystko co ma - watahę, dom i rodzinę - może stracić w ciągu kilku minut niewyobrażalnie go przeraża. Wystarczyłoby kilka zdań Stilesa, a Scott, Cora i Allison odwróciliby się od niego na zawsze. Nie jest do końca pewien co zrobiłaby Braeden, ale wątpi by mogła od tak przymknąć oko na fakt, że ich relacja została zbudowana na cudzym cierpieniu. Jego żona może i jest niezwykłą twardzielką, która ma niezłą kolekcję broni, poutykaną po całym ich domu, ale jednocześnie ma w sobie typowo kobiecą wrażliwość. 

Dlatego wilkołak postanawia skorzystać z pretekstu jakim jest Cora, by wpaść niezapowiedzianym do Stilinskich i być może spróbować porozmawiać ze Stilesem. tak na dobrą sprawę, to nie ma pojęcia co ma powiedzieć. Zresztą chłopak wcale nie musi mu na to pozwolić. Zawsze może kazać mu iść do diabła. Hale nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby tak właśnie się to skończyło. 

Nie kłopocze się nawet informowaniem Isaaca, że wychodzi. Beta i tak prawdopodobnie nie doceniłby jego starań. W zamian zasypując go gradem przekleństw za kolejną pobudkę. Czuje jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się z nerwów. To, że pokonywał tą drogę już wielokrotnie w przeszłości, ani trochę mu nie pomaga. Doskonale pamięta, jak zawsze kończyły się jego wizyty w domu Stilinskich. Teraz nawet nie potrafi zrozumieć samego siebie. Zachowywał się jak ćpun z dobrego domu. Może to dziwne porównanie, ale jakoś nie potrafi znaleźć lepszego. Raz po raz wracał po kolejną działkę, zaliczał odlot... a rano udawał przed wszystkimi i może też przed samym sobą, że nic się nie stało. 

Wie, że trzymanie tego w tajemnicy było raniące dla Stilesa. Wtedy też był tego świadomy, ale nigdy nie próbował nic zrobić ani powiedzieć, żeby choć trochę to złagodzić. Wmawiał sobie, że przecież chłopak wie, co robi. Dzisiaj już nie był tego taki pewien. Gdy, to stało się po raz pierwszy, Stiles nie miał nawet osiemnastu lat. Był... Derek nie chce nazywać go słabym czy bezbronnym, bo te określenia wcale nie pasują do młodszego chłopaka. Może bardziej chodzi o to, jak wówczas Stiles był podatny na wpływ otoczenia i samego Dereka. Zaangażował się w życie watahy jak żaden człowiek przed nim i Hale dopiero niedawno uświadomił sobie, że to właśnie to tak przyciągało go do Stilinskiego. Ta lawina różnorodnych emocji. Uczucia nastolatka zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie, ale te najważniejsze pozostawały zawsze na swoim miejscu. Przyjaźń, przywiązanie, lojalność, chęć ochrony innych. W odróżnieniu od niego Stiles był naprawdę żywy, a nie tylko nieumarły. 

 

*** 

Po niemal godzinnym wylegiwaniu się w ciepłym łóżku Stiles w końcu zmusza się do wstania. Zaczyna od krótkiego prysznica, ponieważ wyraźnie czuje, że ostatni raz mył się jeszcze po tamtej stronie oceanu. Uświadamia sobie, że gdyby nie pomoc Jacksona to prawdopodobnie dopiero dojeżdżałby do Beacon Hills. A tak? Oszczędził czas i przede wszystkim zdrowie. Może się założyć, że gdyby jednak czekał na ten poranny pociąg, to jak nic dorobiłby się przeziębienia. 

Jeszcze tylko wyciera włosy ręcznikiem, a potem świeży i pachnący schodzi na dół - do kuchni, a jego ostatecznym celem jest stojąca w kącie pomieszczenia, oblepiona przeróżnymi karteczkami lodówka. Skanuje wzrokiem każdą półkę, ale tak jak się tego spodziewał jego tatulek rozbestwił się, kiedy nie miał go kto kontrolować. Parówki, jajka, dwa lekko zwiędłe pomidory i odrobina szynki, to wszystko na co może liczyć. Nie ma siły tak od razu biec na zakupy. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że ma w domu dwójkę gości. Mogłoby to wyglądać odrobinę niegrzecznie, gdyby zostawił ich samych. Wstawia wodę na herbatę i zastanawia się kogo będzie bezpieczniej obudzić. 

Whittemore wydaje się oczywistym wyborem. Głównie dlatego, że go zna i wie czego można się po nim spodziewać. Czego, niestety nie może powiedzieć o siostrze Dereka. Młodsza o rok dziewczyna jest dla niego póki co zagadką. Wydaje się go lubić i może nawet czuje się z nim bezpieczna, skoro zdecydowała się u niego zatrzymać. Tylko, że to nie mówi mu zbyt wiele o tym jaka jest na codzień. Pewnie jak każdy Hale, od czasu do czasu musi kimś porzucać po ścianach, a on jakoś niespecjalnie tęskni za siniakami i stłuczeniami... 

 

*** 

Derek przez dobre pięć minut nie może zmusić się do opuszczenia samochodu i przejścia tych kilkunastu metrów do drzwi wejściowych. Zamiast tego siedzi w Camero jak ostatni idiota i wgapia się w kuchenne okno. Roleta jest zwinięta i dzięki temu ma świetny wgląd na niemal całe pomieszczenie. Jego wyostrzony wzrok jest równie pomocny. Nic dziwnego, że dostrzega chłopaka jak tylko ten pojawia się na parterze. Derek ze świstem wciąga potężny haust powietrza, gdy dociera do niego jak bardzo postać w kuchni różni się od Stilesa, którego znał.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za każdy błąd. Niestety mam tak mało czasu, że ledwie rzuciłam okiem na napisany tekst. Rozdział jest też nieco krótszy niż każdy poprzedni...

***

Stiles podskakuje nerwowo, gdy poranną ciszę przerywa ostry dźwięk dzwonka. Przeklina pod nosem, bo jest niemal pewien, że za drzwiami znajduje się ktoś z watahy Hale'a. Czy oni nie mogliby dać mu choć kilku godzin na złapanie oddechu? Najwyraźniej każde z nich wciąż jest tak w gorącej wodzie kąpane jak dawniej. A kto wie - może nawet bardziej?

Z ponurą miną odblokowuje zamek, szarpie za klamkę i zamiera w bezruchu. Na wycieraczce stoi SAM Derek Hale i Stiles przez chwilę zastanawia się nawet nad strategicznym odwrotem i zatrzaśnięciem mu drzwi przed nosem. Niestety, co się odwlecze to nie uciecze... czy jakoś tak. Wciąż jednak nie wykonuje żadnego gestu, żeby zaprosić gościa do środka. Nie wie czego mężczyzna tutaj szuka i w zasadzie chyba nawet nie jest tego ciekaw. Czy on nie mógł po prostu zignorować jego skromnej osoby? Przez całą ich znajomość wychodziło mu to świetnie, więc dlaczego nie teraz do diabła?!

\- Coś ci się przypala - mówi cicho Hale i to najwyraźniej ma zastąpić przywitanie. 

\- Szlag! - syczy Stilinski i niemal biegnie do stojącej na kuchence patelni. Świadomie zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Liczy na to, że takie zaproszenie wystarczy. Przychodząc tutaj Derek powinien wiedzieć, że nie ma co liczyć na czerwony dywan i uściski. Prędzej na tojad wciśnięty do gardła i kilka niezbyt miłych słów. 

Kiedy odrywa swój wzrok od tego co miało być omletem, zauważa Dereka niepewnie czającego się na progu kuchni. Wzdycha ciężko. To będzie cholernie ciężki poranek i jakaś jego część ma ochotę wykrzyczeć wszystkie gorzkie słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek przemknęły mu przez głowę. Szczególnie, gdy ma świadomość, że Cora usłyszałaby każde z nich. Stilinski domyśla się, że siostra Dereka nie ma pojęcia co łączyło go z jej bratem. Istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że dziewczyna odsunęłaby się przez to od Dereka. Mogli nie widzieć się kilkanaście miesięcy, ale najwyraźniej Cora nadal go lubi. Możliwe, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że uratował jej życie. 

Zemsta potrafi kusić, jak nic innego na świecie. Wie, że to dziecinne i drobiazgowe, ale jednocześnie z całą pewnością byłaby w tym odrobina satysfakcji. Cóż poradzić? Jest tylko człowiekiem... Przez kilka sekund pozwala sobie na obserwowanie Dereka, który zachowuje się dziwacznie. Trochę jak dzikie zwierze uwięzione w klatce. A przecież wilkołak dobrowolnie wlazł do jego domu i z całą pewnością nikt nie zatrzymuje go tutaj siłą! 

\- Chodzi o Corę? - pyta o pierwsze co przychodzi mu na myśl. - Twoje siostra jeszcze śpi. Chyba. Nie wiem, nie sprawdzałem. - wzrusza ramionami i przez chwilę liczy na to, że Hale wreszcie coś z siebie wykrztusi. Przez całą tą cholerną niezręczność i napięcie między nimi zaczyna się denerwować. 

\- Słyszę. - mamrocze Derek - Cora i szeryf jeszcze śpią. 

\- Mój ojciec wciąż jest prawdopodobnie w pracy. - oznajmia i właściwie sam nie wie dlaczego. Dereka i tak pewnie to nie obchodzi - Nie ma samochodu na podjeździe...

\- Aha. - i nie dodaje nic więcej. Przez kolejną minutę cisza staje się nieznośna i Stiles w końcu daje za wygraną. Ma dosyć tej zabawy. Był miły i kulturalny, ale to nie zdało się na nic. 

\- Czego chcesz Derek? - pyta ostro 

\- Ja...

\- Tak, ty do cholery! - warczy - Całkiem nieźle wychodziło nam trzymanie się od siebie z daleka... i przyznaje, że może naruszyłem tą niepisaną umowę zgadzając się na to żeby Cora tutaj nocowała. To nie tak, że to był mój pomysł. - uściśla

\- Domyśliłem się - mamrocze wilkołak - Nie chodzi o Corę, albo może nie tylko o nią. - Milczy przez kilka sekund. - Bardziej o to co było wcześniej. Przed twoim wyjazdem na studia...

\- Naprawdę teraz chcesz o tym gadać? - kpi - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł. - dodaje już całkiem poważnie 

\- Dlaczego? 

\- Po pierwsze zapominasz, że nie jesteśmy sami. - syczy cicho - Naprawdę chcesz żeby twoja siostra się dowiedziała? - Derek nagle wydaje się jakby mniejszy i tak cholernie zmieszany, że aż przykro na to patrzeć. - Zresztą... po co chcesz do tego wracać? - pyta niepewnie - Jest sporo powodów dla których lepiej byłoby zostawić to tak jak jest. Minęło jakieś półtora roku.

\- Uwierz mi, że o tym wiem. Chciałbym jednak przeprosić. - Hale mówi tak cicho, że Stiles ma trudności ze zrozumieniem wypowiedzi, ale kiedy wreszcie mu się to udaje czuje ogromną wściekłość. On tak na serio?!

\- Przeprosić, powiedział! - warczy przez zaciśnięte zęby. Stara się jak tylko może powstrzymać od walnięcia wilkołaka. Tylko potłukłby sobie rękę. - Wiesz chociaż za co? 

\- Ja... chyba - urywa - Tak. - "Chyba", to on sobie kurwa żartuje?! Stilinsi nawet nie komentuje tego na głos. Chociaż aż go skręca, ale tak jak powiedział wcześniej, Cora może słyszeć każde ich słowo. - Za Jennifer i to co było później. To nie powinno się zdarzyć Stiles. 

\- Tak? - prycha 

\- Stiles ja... 

\- Zamknij się na chwilę. - przerywa mu - Chyba jednak nie obędzie się bez tej rozmowy. - przyznaje niechętnie - A nie da się jej prowadzić w ten sposób. Omijając tego różowego słonia, który jest w pokoju. - Cała jego złość gdzieś wyparowuje, jak powietrze z przebitego koła. To pozostawia go całkowicie zdezorientowanym, bo przecież powinien czuć o wiele więcej, kiedy doczekał się w końcu przeprosin...

\- Chyba nie... 

\- Zrobimy tak: zawołam swoich gości na śniadanie. - informuje mężczyznę - Ty usiądziesz grzecznie na krześle i nalejesz sobie kawy. Kiedy Cora zacznie sztyletować cię wzrokiem, przybierzesz najbardziej skruszoną minę jaką potrafisz i przeprosisz za to, że o niej zapominałeś.

\- Co? 

\- Ona też jest wilkołakiem, Derek. - mówi do niego jak do kretyna i to tak bardzo przypomina mu o tym co było kiedyś, że ma wrażenie jakby cofnął się w czasie - Ma super słuch, węch i cholera wie co jeszcze... Pomyśl o części swoich nocnych zajęć odkąd Braeaden się do ciebie wprowadziła. - radzi mu z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem. Myślał, że to będzie nieznośnie bolesne - rozmawianie z byłym, który zostawił po sobie takie spustoszenie w jego osobowości. Stilinski już od dawna nie próbuje się oszukiwać co do tego, że ta dziwna relacja jaka łączyła go z Hale'em nie miała wpływu na to jaki jest teraz. Miała i to dosyć kluczowy.


End file.
